


Burn In Shadows

by Prephilo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: 一个AU。没有超级英雄的世界。在急救中心当护工的史蒂夫从后巷的垃圾箱里捡到一个伤痕累累的男人。





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

史蒂夫倒垃圾时看见一个人躺在垃圾箱里。  
他拎着两袋严格分类的生活垃圾，盯着垃圾箱边缘的血迹，伤者被面具和乱发遮盖的脸，还有额头上的浅表挫伤与侧腹部血肉模糊的刀伤，花了大约十秒的时间，在脑子里将这个人贴上“需要急救，立刻”的标签，然后把重伤患搬出垃圾箱，艰难地背到背上。  
这是他的工作。职业本能。史蒂夫尽力忽略掉背上那个人有一只坚硬冰冷的义肢，沉甸甸地压在他的左肩上，以及顶住他的腰的一样又冷又硬的东西——大概是枪托，他猜。不管这家伙从哪儿来，为什么理由重伤至此，本性如何，和他的关系不大。他没法放任一个活人死在自家后门的小巷里，只因为他没能伸出援手。仅此而已。  
他把这个人放在沙发上，多垫了几个枕头让他能躺得更舒服些，然后剪开和伤口黏到一块的上衣，好看清伤势。出于安全考虑他搜了个身，翻出一把匕首，两支手枪和两个备用弹夹，取下面罩时他怔住一会儿，但仅仅是摇摇头，打开急救箱开始处理伤口。他简单缝合包扎了大部分外伤，用胶布固定肋骨骨折的伤处，侧腹的伤口幸而不再出血，他没法独自处理那么严重的创伤。他翻出手机按下医院的急诊号码，紧接着一只铁手掐住他的喉咙，把他按倒在地。  
“不要——联系任何人。”  
他艰难地点点头，松开手让手机掉到地上。伤者把手机踢到谁都够不着的地方。  
“回答我的问题。”伤者声音很轻，目光清明，“如果你呼救或者挣扎，我就捏碎你的喉咙。”  
史蒂夫再次点点头。  
“这是哪儿？”  
史蒂夫获得了短暂的呼吸的机会。  
“我家。”  
“地点。”  
“纽约……布鲁克林。”  
一滴鲜血落到地毯上，史蒂夫的注意力全在尚未处理的伤口上。  
“你是谁？为谁工作？”  
“我是史蒂夫•罗杰斯……在急救中心工作。”史蒂夫觉得自己有必要解释一下现在的情况，“我在垃圾桶里看见——”  
铁手忽然收紧，史蒂夫睁大眼睛，绝望地从喉咙里挤出“咔、咔”的声音。  
“只需要回答我的问题。”  
他再次头，紧张地看着重新渗血的伤口。他曾经受过训练，知道如何制服一个掐住自己脖子的匪徒，但他不愿意冒险让这人伤得更重。  
“说实话我该杀了你。”男人说，带着不确定的语气，“给我一个不杀你的理由。”  
史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，说：“你看起来需要救治。那么深的伤口很容易感染。”  
男人拿起被史蒂夫放到茶几上的枪，瞄准史蒂夫的脑袋，然后缓缓松开手，靠着沙发瘫坐下去。史蒂夫重新开始自己的工作，被一支半自动手枪指着，拿出一支注射器。  
“那是什么？”  
“普鲁卡因。”  
“我不需要麻醉。尽管做你应该做的。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉，但没有争辩。他放下注射器，往手上涂抹酒精，说：“如果你乱动，我会很难处理。”  
“你不用关心。”  
史蒂夫有些生气。第一针穿透皮肤时，他感觉到男人的呼吸一顿，正想停下手上的动作，却迎上男人顽固的眼神。  
“没人告诉你应该听从医护人员的建议吗？”  
“干你的活。”  
史蒂夫拉紧缝合线，剪断线头：“我想转移你的注意力，让你不会那么疼。”  
“你不需要管这么多。”  
“你是我的病人。”史蒂夫说，针头再次扎穿男人的皮肤，“你总得有个称呼。不然我就得管你叫‘我倒垃圾时在后巷里捡到的一个身负重伤携带武器身份不明的恐怖分子’。”  
“太长了。”  
“我想也是。鉴于你大概不太愿意透露自己的真实姓名，我决定叫你巴基。”  
“为什么是巴基？”男人眼里写着困惑。  
史蒂夫直起腰，表情像演唱到抒情段落的男歌手，但开口时的声音仍然温和而平静：“因为我之前有个老朋友，他喜欢别人叫他‘巴基’。听起来很精神。”  
“你是不是管每个病人都叫巴基？”  
“通常是病房编号。第一年我还会刻意去记每个人的名字，但有些名字却会很快被刻到大理石上。急诊还好，那些长期住院的病人，久了就像你的亲人和挚友，你就得一次又一次经历失亲之痛。得学着硬起心肠，仁慈没法治好病人，只有治疗手段才能让人康复。”  
“那你不该给我一个名字。”男人——巴基皱起脸，承受着疼痛，“像我这样的人死得很快。”  
“你不喜欢被人看重？我以为谁都希望自己能被别人当一回事。我自己也是。”  
“我倒是的确被很多人看重。”巴基笑了笑，不怎么愉快，“一半的人想往我脑袋里送一颗子弹，另一半人把我脑袋里搅了个乱七八糟。所以对我来说，被人看重不算什么好事。”  
“你没有朋友？”  
“它算一个。”  
巴基给手枪上了膛，史蒂夫乖巧地闭上嘴，专注于包扎伤口。他满意地贴上胶带，完成了收尾工作，然后从跪坐的姿势换成盘腿，迎上巴基的枪口。  
“我腿麻了。你要躺到沙发上去吗？”  
“我觉得你应该对自己的生命安全表达一点担忧。”  
“你不会开枪的，巴基。”史蒂夫毫无惧色。  
“给我一个不开枪的理由。”  
“因为你自己都不确定是不是应该开枪。”史蒂夫轻松地说，“杀一个人需要承担杀人的后果，会剥夺其他人生命的，要么是对杀人这件事和后果毫无认识的人，要么是经过权衡下定决心的人，而你哪边都不是。”  
“不要以为我会因为你的一点点善待就心慈手软。”  
“我也杀过人，巴基。”史蒂夫无动于衷，“我知道这事有多简单就有多困难。承担失去的痛苦是一回事，背负罪孽又是另外一回事，你可以静养几天，好好想想。”  
巴基威胁地露出牙齿：“我有工作要做。”  
“磨刀不误砍柴工。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“如果没有工伤险和意外死亡赔偿金，以你现在的状态，我不建议你重新上岗，就算你忙着暗杀斯大林都不行。”  
“我是个杀手。”巴基磨着牙齿说。  
“是的。但我是个护工。我可不希望有病人死在康复期间。职业生涯的耻辱。”  
巴基盯着他看了一会儿，说：“如果你报警，或者说漏嘴，我会知道的。”  
“我今晚就睡在客厅，免得我有机会打电话或者上网发消息。另外你还需要上个夹板，所以赶紧躺到沙发上去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

这一夜史蒂夫睡得不怎么踏实。他每隔一小时就会醒过来，给巴基量体温，呼吸，心跳，观察体征，询问巴基是否有任何地方感到不适。令人不快的是巴基一整夜完全没有睡着，就从每次史蒂夫醒来巴基都十分警惕地盯着门窗这点来看，巴基并不觉得这里是个安全所。昏昏沉沉熬到清晨，史蒂夫的手机闹铃开始叮当作响，这动静显然触动了杀手巴基的神经，一支伯莱塔对准了他的脑袋。  
“只是个定时闹钟。”史蒂夫举起一只手，缓慢地弯腰捡起手机，滑动屏幕上的红叉，“如果我不关掉它，它得叫上一天。”  
“把手机给我。”  
史蒂夫将手机扔给巴基，后者迅速拆掉电池，扔到桌上。  
“你是不是还应该割掉电话线？”  
“杀掉你更加容易。”  
史蒂夫哼了一声，问：“你早餐想吃些什么？我恐怕只有做一些三明治的材料了。也许还有牛奶和麦片，如果还没过期的话。”  
“今天是周三。”  
“如果你关心我是否需要上班的话——”史蒂夫被枪口指着走向冰柜，他觉得自己似乎开始习惯被枪指着做事了，“我连续值了五天的轮班，所以我有整整五天的假期，今天是第二天。没人关心我是否出现在医院，他们大概只会觉得我在科尼岛和姑娘约会吧。说起科尼岛——你坐过那里的云霄飞车吗？”  
巴基面色阴沉：“我不记得。”  
“那你最好别玩。”史蒂夫拔出面包刀，巴基全身绷紧了一下，但并没有更多动作，“我头一次去科尼岛时被朋友骗了上去，最后吐到腿脚发软，什么都干不了，只能休息一阵回家。”  
“你的朋友是个混蛋。”  
“他是，没错。”史蒂夫细心地裁掉培根的裙边，将三明治放进盘子里，转身给电热壶加满水，“最后他把我扔在这个地方，自己悄没声儿消失得无影无踪，说着些关于未来啦希望啦的大话，嘱咐我要拯救世界，结果他连自己都救不了。”  
“要是你再见到他。”巴基晃了晃手枪，“一定得狠狠踢他的屁股。”  
“实际上我做过更狠的了。”史蒂夫轻笑一声，端着两个杯子和盘子走到巴基身旁，然后抓起三明治送进嘴里。  
“我的呢？”巴基疑惑地看着空空如也的盘子。  
“静养期间进食流食。”史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，将装满麦片的杯子推到他面前，“或者说你需要我喂你？”  
“干。”  
巴基爆了一句粗口，放下枪，无比憋闷地喝起了牛奶麦片。

 

感染是史蒂夫最担心的一件事。他有处方笺，可以随意开药，但在巴基如此警觉的情况下，他暂时不敢出门拿药，只能先向上帝祈祷。因为失血，巴基脱水得厉害，史蒂夫花了好半天功夫才说服巴基接受静脉滴注葡萄糖，并给了巴基一点清水用来润润喉咙，在这之前他还得自己尝一口让巴基放心里面没有加任何毒药。巴基一直强撑着不肯合眼，史蒂夫也只能坐在巴基视力所及的地方，让这个杀手安心卧床。  
巴基之前的衣服已经被史蒂夫剪得稀烂，和沾了血的纱布一块扔进垃圾袋里。史蒂夫拿衣服时巴基固执地要跟上，结果史蒂夫不得不背起一个体重和自己相当，甚至可能因为一只金属义肢更重的男人，只为了走进卧室而无性命之虞。巴基半靠在床上看着他翻箱倒柜，手里端着枪。  
“你的床比地板还硬。”  
“要是当过兵，你也会明白。”  
“感觉自己睡在一团棉花糖上，整个人都要坠进地里。”  
“我以为杀手能赚很多钱，至少可以有张软和的床。”  
“并非如此。我的雇主——”巴基沉吟了一会儿，还是决定说出口，“他们待我不怎么样。没有工资和保险，更没有休假。”  
“那你现在在这儿消极怠工，他们一定很生气。”  
史蒂夫终于找到了一身棉质的睡衣，想帮巴基穿上，被巴基恶狠狠地瞪了回去。  
“比生气更厉害。”巴基一边穿衣服一边说，“我给他们捅了大篓子。”  
“所以现在没人站在你这边。”史蒂夫确定地说。巴基闭上眼叹了口气。  
“靠。是的。”  
“你得知道。”史蒂夫试着碰了碰巴基的肩膀，后者没有抵抗，“你可以信任我，巴基。”  
“要是我信任谁，我就离死不远了。”  
“但是我信任你，巴基。”史蒂夫诚恳地说，“我信任你。”  
“有没有人说过你傻得冒泡？”  
“很多。”史蒂夫不以为意地背起巴基，走回客厅，“我觉得这大概算我的优点之一。”  
“我真该杀了你，不然你会让大半个地球都感染上智障。”  
“那还真是遗憾。”

 

中午时巴基又喝了一点麦片，终于因为体力不支睡了过去。史蒂夫守在沙发边，想了一会儿，还是没有拿走巴基手里的枪。他静静看着巴基的眉毛、鼻梁、嘴角、下巴，还有凌乱的长发和细密的胡茬，忽然起身从身后的柜子里找出纸笔，画起了速写。杀手的睡眠既短又浅，史蒂夫还没画完一页纸，巴基就醒过来夺走了他的铅笔。  
“你画得很像。”巴基阴沉地说，“足够当成证据了。”  
史蒂夫无辜地抬起手：“我不打算报警。”他本来想说，“因为我害怕忘掉你的样子”，但考虑到这句话很可能又会刺激到杀手的神经，他还是咽了下去。他将画纸交给巴基，按照对方的要求找到一只打火机，看着巴基脸上的线条与阴影在火焰中蜷曲碳化，几片黑色的灰烬掉在地上。  
“你现在还需要理由吗？”史蒂夫用手捻起一小撮灰，手指上全是黑色，“关于是否应该留我一命。”  
巴基缩在毯子下，眼神顽固而茫然。他动了动扎着针的右手，说：“水。”  
史蒂夫倒了半杯温水，巴基用金属手掌握住杯子，史蒂夫的确有些担心玻璃杯会被巴基捏碎。巴基将杯子还给史蒂夫，史蒂夫端着玻璃杯，没有移动。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫感觉玻璃杯上沾了些汗，有些握不住，“通常在人质事件中，人质和绑匪之间的接触与了解越多，就越容易产生信任和依赖。”  
“这是你的计划吗？”  
“不。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“我只是想，我们之间并不是人质与绑匪的关系。你陷进麻烦，碰巧我能帮上忙，仅此而已。”  
“愚蠢。”  
“你的日子不好过。如果你需要些什么，我会尽力而为。”  
巴基侧过脸看着他：“你会被送进大牢，这已经算最好的结局了。我不值得你这样做。”  
“我只是想帮忙。”  
“那就回到你的岗位上去！”巴基忽然提高声音，“想想那儿有多少人受了伤，生了病，亟待救助；这座城市每天又在发生多少次灾难和意外——而你却在照顾一个杀人犯！”  
“对我来说，你首先是一个病人。”史蒂夫拿起听诊器，放到巴基胸口，巴基就这样愤怒而难以置信地瞪着他，直到他做完检查。  
“你一定是疯了。”  
“骨折没有移位，尽量卧床休息，大约三周就能愈合。”  
“我等不了那么久。”  
“有什么事那么紧急？”  
“你不该关心。”  
“我关心我的病人。”  
“我不值得你关心。”  
史蒂夫放下听诊器，发出很大的声音：“现在我们又绕回来了。你为什么觉得你不值得我关心？”  
巴基张开嘴又闭上，然后说：“我差点杀了你。”  
“只是威胁。”史蒂夫说，“受惊时的正常反应，过度防卫。”  
“你总能找到理由。”  
“没错。我的优点之一。”  
“你会后悔的。”  
“等以后吧。”  
巴基把头偏过去，不再看他。他靠着沙发坐下，撕下一页纸，开始折些小手工。

 

到夜幕降临的时候，史蒂夫已经撕掉了大半速写本，折成的纸鹤扔得满地都是。巴基一直没有任何动静，但史蒂夫知道他没有睡着。  
“你对接下来的事有打算吗？”  
“你该担心你自己。”  
“我会没事的。”史蒂夫笑笑，“值班，休息，下班回家，跑步锻炼，画画，听一会儿音乐。和以前没什么差别。”  
“我曾经为之工作的人——也是现在想要我命的人，他们很强大，几乎无处不在。”听起来不像玩笑话，巴基吞了口唾沫，眉头皱起来，说，“很快他们就会找到你。在他们手上你挺不了太久。你应该把我扔在那儿，让我流血死掉，或者自己爬出去。”  
“我要感谢你开始为我考虑了。”史蒂夫又展开微笑，“不过我一点儿也不后悔。我知道我在做正确的事情。”  
“什么是正确的事情？”  
“我是个护工。”史蒂夫耐心地解释，“我的职责是帮助需要帮助的人，你当时身处困境，我帮助你是正确的。”  
巴基看着他，不明显地动了动嘴角，也许是一个转瞬即逝的笑：“那对我来说，我唯一正确的事情就是替上司杀人。”  
“正确只是对你自己而言，取决于你愿意成为怎样的人。”  
“我甚至都不知道自己是个什么样的人，又怎么知道自己要成为怎样的人呢。”  
巴基自言自语道，接下来不管史蒂夫试图提起任何话题，都不再搭腔。史蒂夫有些害怕，比起挨枪子的危险，他更害怕巴基迟早会离开的事实，但他除了把巴基打麻药绑起来之外没有别的更有效的方法了，何况他并不想用强迫的手段。他强逼自己不要睡觉，脑子里去想巴基可能经历过的事情，一遍遍提醒自己不能放这个人离开，然后陷进糟糕的梦境。他梦见追逐，枪战，肉搏，他身中数弹，流着血同有一只金属臂的巴基对峙，爆炸的气浪掀起巴基的头发，他喘着气，告诉对方，他叫詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，他们是好朋友，他永远不会和他打。他扔掉了自己唯一的武器，被对方殴打，直到停手。他叫他完成任务，自己开始坠落，坠落，坠落，永无止境。  
史蒂夫从梦中惊醒。他终于还是睡了过去，墙上的挂钟提醒他现在是凌晨三点，夜风吹拂着窗帘，毯子从他身上滑落。几块沾了血迹的纱布落在地上，在一大摊白色纸鹤的映衬下格外显眼。他望着半开的窗户，眼眶发疼，却没有试图追出去。  
现在，真正的悔恨充斥了他的心里。


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

史蒂夫的生活没有什么变化。他依旧上班，下班，跑步，画画，听音乐，却不再有平和的心境。他打开手机的次数变得比以前频繁，甚至被抓到值班期间盯着手机看入了迷。大家只当他和约会的女孩分了手，心情欠佳，但他却仍然时刻关注着城市新闻发布，指望从里面找到那个杀手留下的蛛丝马迹。他想重新注册一个推特账号，专门用来发布寻人启事：白种男性，身高五尺十寸，棕发，体格结实，右手为金属义肢。但想到杀手也身处危险之中，他决定不要给对方增添任何麻烦。  
就这样煎熬着过了一个多星期，史蒂夫下班时忽然被一位朋友拦住。  
“要喝咖啡吗？我请客。”  
娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫是一名记者，离普利策奖只有一步之遥，但史蒂夫总觉得她应该是个身手高强、神通广大的间谍，能在半分钟里撂倒一打暴匪，从五角大楼里偷到最高机密。  
“你最近挺忙？”  
娜塔莎给他们俩一人买了一杯苦咖啡，坐在街边的长椅上慢慢啜饮。娜塔莎伸出手，拨开精心护理过的红色卷发，对史蒂夫笑了笑：“一个大新闻。最近城里治安不怎样，有几个重要人物被袭击了。”  
史蒂夫看着娜塔莎，既不说话，也没有面露厌烦，他知道娜塔莎的秘密总需要其他人用她想得到的东西交换，这时候他只要静静聆听就好。  
“军火贩子，房地产商，议员，地方检察官，什么人都有，最大的共同点就是他们现在都没法说话了。你在新闻上看到的车祸、突发心脏病、街头抢劫，不过是些掩饰而已。有线人告诉我所有案子都是同一个人干的。一个职业杀手。”娜塔莎挑起眉毛，瞳孔像猫一样微微放大，“这个人带着面罩，棕色头发，装备齐全，手段狠毒，最大的特征是有一条金属左臂。”  
“然后呢？”史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，祈祷娜塔莎没有发现他的心跳变化。  
“他受了重伤，但最近警察追查到他在附近几个街区活动频繁，我猜想他一定得到了救治。你在急救中心工作，最近有什么可疑的人出现吗？”  
“娜塔莎，你该把这种工作留给警察。”史蒂夫避开话题，“我希望你能保护好自己。我可不希望又在加护病房里看见你。”  
“我当然会的，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎对他露出微笑，“谢谢你的关心。有消息通知我，好吗？”  
史蒂夫接过娜塔莎的名片，谨慎地塞进衬衫口袋里，对她点点头。  
“我得走了。”娜塔莎站起身，“那个人有一个代号，‘冬日战士’。他是个职业杀手，声名远扬的那种。注意安全，史蒂夫。你有我的号码。”  
“再见，娜塔莎。”  
史蒂夫目送记者远去，心想娜塔莎一定经常去健身房才能保持这样匀称的身材。他把纸杯扔进垃圾桶里，觉得松了口气。至少他还活着。但史蒂夫并没有因此更加高兴。他决定去药房拿一些抗生素，还有固定绑带与纱布。只是以防万一。他对自己说。

 

史蒂夫走进客厅时被吓了一跳。一个人影坐在沙发上，一语不发。他犹豫了一会儿，伸手摸到开关，那个人影发话了。  
“别开灯。”  
“巴基。”史蒂夫舒了口气，提着一袋子医疗用品走到巴基身旁。巴基满身是血，嘴唇苍白，呼吸痛苦。他楞了一会儿，立即按住巴基的胸口让他躺平，解开衬衫，检查肩膀上的枪伤。  
“我找不到别的地方可去。”  
巴基说完开始剧烈地咳嗽，史蒂夫立即阻止他再有任何动作，戴上手套，用纱布吸去伤口的血。  
“你可以相信我。”  
史蒂夫给巴基注射了麻醉药，这一次巴基没有任何抵触。他有很多取子弹的经验，毕竟他曾经当过军医，战场把他训练成了行家。7.62毫米子弹。史蒂夫把弹头扔到桌上，包扎好伤口，然后处理其他不甚严重的皮肉伤。  
“一个狙击手。”史蒂夫说，“看样子他们真的很生气。”  
“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”巴基咬起牙，直到史蒂夫剪断线头才继续说，“我猜他们会追踪到这儿。你现在不安全了。”  
“你记得我的名字。”史蒂夫对巴基笑起来。  
“我是认真的。”巴基揉了揉额头，支起身子，“这段时间你得换个地方住，尽量呆在人多的公共场合。他们不希望把事情闹大。”  
“因为你在取人性命吗？”史蒂夫坐下来，双手尽是刚才取子弹弄上的血迹。  
“我没有杀掉任何人，如果你在意的话。”巴基看着他说，“我没有说谎。他们不想暴露自己，就像壁虎断尾一样留下一串尸体，为了自保。”  
“你迟早会害死自己的。”  
“我得让他们付出代价。”这句话不是玩笑，史蒂夫听得出。  
“我不希望看见你的尸体，巴基。”  
巴基看着他的眼睛，慢慢站起来，不顾他的阻止。  
“照我说的做，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫真的生气了：“你觉得我是什么？一块创可贴，用完就能弃之不顾？我的能力大得多，只要你肯让我帮你。至少让我知道你在与谁为敌，行吗？”  
巴基站在阴影里，沉默了一会儿，说：“我不是你的什么‘巴基’。别随便施舍你泛滥的同情心。”  
史蒂夫想了一会儿，还是决定说出口：“他们叫你冬日战士。”  
“那么你应该知道我以前做过的，和即将要做的，都不会是你能接受的事。”  
“复仇？”  
“也许吧。”  
史蒂夫取下手套，发出“咔咔”的响声。  
“这样的话，你就和伤害你的人没有分别了。”  
“你是个神父吗？”  
“我不是要你原谅……没人能原谅暴行。”史蒂夫向前迈了一步，“在这个国家，唯一能让人引以为豪的，就是法治本身。被仇恨驱使而犯罪，罪行就永远不会消失。我不希望看见你成为一个罪人。”  
“我已经是个罪人了。”巴基厌恶地说，然后拔出匕首，横在史蒂夫眼前，“还是说你需要等自己流血了才能意识到这一点？”  
“我相信你。”史蒂夫连眼睛都没眨一下。  
“我恨你。”  
说完，巴基收起刀，跳出窗外，消失在夜色之中。史蒂夫忽然想起他忘记给巴基抗生素了。但愿不会有机会用到。


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

史蒂夫不知道巴基那句“我恨你”其中包括多少情绪的成分。他的确有理由恨我。史蒂夫想，他猜得出巴基受过很多苦，从巴基对疼痛超乎寻常的忍耐力就能看出来。他闭上眼，脑中浮现出入伍第一天时的天空：干涩而明净的蓝色，落进他的老朋友的眼里。他们一块去了伊拉克，乘船归国时只剩下他一个人，以及一套军装和崭新的国旗。他不是以道义要挟，而只是担忧假如他的老朋友意识到巴基——冬日战士即将做的事情是一项严重的罪行后，将会承受何种痛苦与良知的责难。  
他没有一刻怀疑过，这个暴躁乖戾的杀手可能不是巴基。  
一整个白天他都魂不守舍，甚至失手配错了一瓶溶剂。作为补偿，他顶掉了另一个人的值班，直到晚上十点才打扫病室下班。从急救中心到地铁站还有一段路，街上人不多，他靠着人行道内侧行走，忽然后腰被一个坚硬的东西顶住。  
“不要回头，在前面的路口左转。”  
史蒂夫没有抵抗，他知道这不是玩笑。巴基警告过他。他顺从地走进一条偏僻的街道，发现已经有好几名特警打扮的人在这里等候。用枪威胁他的人走到他面前，他平静地露出微笑：“朗姆洛警官。”  
“我讨厌这样干，史蒂夫。”朗姆洛耸耸肩，“你帮过我们很多忙，但是最近城里不怎么太平，有个家伙一直在上蹿下跳，四处惹麻烦，害死了不少人。我接到线报说，昨天晚上这个人出现在你家附近，所以我们想问问你是否看见或者听见了任何异常情况。”  
“你可以问得更礼貌些。”史蒂夫说，“你这样吓坏我了。”  
“那家伙出现在你家里时，你可没有吓坏。”  
“你们都已经知道了，有什么必要来找我呢？”  
“史蒂夫，那家伙是个专门杀人的罪犯，冷血残忍。你不该和那种家伙同流合污。”  
“我只是个护工，我处理伤口，看护病人，这是我的本职工作。”  
朗姆洛同情地笑起来：“他们应该给你颁发一个敬业奖章。”  
史蒂夫忽然出拳打中了朗姆洛的太阳穴，然后夺下朗姆洛的枪和警棍，冲向其他人。他的速度很快，经过训练，因此迅速击倒了两名毫无防备的特警。当他转向第三人时，朗姆洛已经爬起身，用备用手枪瞄准了史蒂夫的后背。  
一声轻响。一枚消音子弹射穿了朗姆洛的手腕。  
“他在这儿！”  
朗姆洛竭尽全力大叫，特警们放弃围攻史蒂夫，转而寻找掩体。史蒂夫扔掉武器，后退到战场边缘，看见巴基从围墙上一跃而下，一拳击昏了一个人，迅速战成一团。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫叫了一声。巴基看了他一眼，半张脸被面罩遮盖，但史蒂夫知道巴基的意思。他跑起来，一边大叫着“抢劫”一边奔向街道，然后拦下一辆出租车离开现场。史蒂夫坐在后座，看着巡警和几个路人走向那条小道，然后向司机报出自家街对面的公寓地址。出租车把他拉到目的地，他并没有下车，而是隔着街道望向自家的窗户。他出门时特意打开了一半窗户，现在完全关上了。他坐了一会儿，从衬衫口袋里摸出一张名片，上面写着“娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫”，以及一串电话号码。他打开手机，拨通了电话。  
“晚上好，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎的声音听起来沙哑而性感，“我猜你一定有新闻了。”  
“我想我们最好见个面。”  
娜塔莎轻笑一声，报出一个地址，然后说：“别让我等太久。”

 

出租车停在皇后区的一幢独立别墅前。娜塔莎披着睡袍，走下台阶，给司机付了一笔不菲的小费。  
“你住在这儿？”史蒂夫试图让对话轻松些。  
“前男友的财产。”娜塔莎请他落座，从柜子里拿出两只酒杯和一个透明酒瓶，“我想你大概愿意来点烈的。西伯利亚伏特加。来自故乡。”  
史蒂夫感激地接过酒杯，感受着喉咙里的烧灼以及渐渐涌上头顶的充实感。  
“关于那个‘冬日战士’，你知道多少？”  
娜塔莎啜了一口酒，说：“不太多。他受雇于一个跨国犯罪组织，十几年来在全球各地都有犯罪记录，前苏联子弹，没有弹道记录。FBI都没有他的档案，简直是一个鬼故事，包括雇佣他的组织也一样。”  
“既然FBI都一无所知，那么你又是如何知道他的底细的呢？”  
娜塔莎歪歪头，拉开浴袍，史蒂夫尴尬地移开眼睛，却被娜塔莎勒令回头。女记者的腹部烙印着一处丑陋的疤痕，史蒂夫看出来是枪伤。  
“五年前我去了伊朗，我和采访对象搭乘的汽车在敖德萨附近被击中轮胎，冬日战士在那儿，我挡在工程师面前试图保护他，所以冬日战士直接开了枪，子弹穿透我打中了工程师。从此我再也没机会穿比基尼了。”  
“所以你一直在追查？”  
“没错。我回到俄罗斯，四处打探冬日战士的消息，忽然有一天一群警察冲进我的房间，宣读我有叛国罪嫌疑，将遭到逮捕，我吓坏了，说我需要取一些生理用品，然后用高跟鞋打晕了一个警察，拦下车冲进美国领事馆，然后我就到了这儿。”  
“你发现了什么？”  
“你听说过史塔克工业吗？”  
史蒂夫抬起眉毛：“那个军火商？”  
“没错。”娜塔莎又倒了一杯酒，“五年前史塔克的老板参与了美国的一项单兵武器开发计划，我采访的那位核物理工程师的研究内容与此有些重叠。我本来只是想为自己的专栏添上一点有说服力的资料，没想到遇上暗杀，而境内外的一切新闻媒体都只将此事简单报道为不幸的汽车炸弹袭击——有人想掩盖真相。”  
“你真的非常勇敢。”史蒂夫点点头。  
“然后我发现袭击背后存在着一个庞大的组织——大到超乎你我的想象，他们甚至掌控了俄罗斯的军事部门，以便他们达成不管是何种目的，冬日战士就是他们最强有力的武器。我很有可能为此丧命。我和美国的安全机构签订协议，获得了新的身份还有一大笔钱，好像这件事从此就成为过去……直到我两周前在一起黑帮火拼中看到了相同的弹道报告。冬日战士越过太平洋来到纽约了。我相当确信。”  
“你见过冬日战士的脸吗？”  
娜塔莎摇摇头：“他通常都带着面罩。我只能知道他大约五尺十寸高，白种男性，最大的特征是左手用金属义肢代替，上面有一颗红色的五角星。”  
史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，说：“如果这个冬日战士是我认识的人，你会怎么办？”  
“我应该——”  
娜塔莎没来得及说完这句话，便警觉地站起身，酒杯掉到地上，伏特加渗进地毯。起身时她已经从内衣里拔出一支点二二，瞄准了不速之客，而冬日战士也举着枪，慢慢走向史蒂夫。  
“我得纠正一点。”巴基打开保险，看着娜塔莎说，“五年前在伊朗，你可不是去采访那个工程师，而是护送他前往地下掩体，偷渡到俄罗斯。”  
娜塔莎冷冰冰地说：“你不该把史蒂夫卷进来。他和这些事无关。”  
“我只问一遍。”巴基说，声音在面罩下有些沉闷，“你为谁工作？”  
“你上司的对头。”  
“看来你天生就很适合当双面间谍：对背叛毫无负罪感。”  
“我知道我现在在做正确的事情。收手吧，冬日战士。”娜塔莎毫不放松，“我的人三分钟之内就会赶到，他们可不会开一瓶伏特加欢迎你。”  
接着一瓶伏特加重重砸在娜塔莎的后脑上。史蒂夫放下酒瓶，抽走娜塔莎手里的左轮手枪，把所有的子弹都倒了出来，扔进壁炉。巴基用诧异的表情看着他。他笑起来：  
“我说过我信任你，巴基。”


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

史蒂夫知道一些去处，废弃工厂，开放商撤资的写字楼，即将拆迁的老房子。他们正躲在一间老厂房里，水流不停沿着房梁淌下，他花了一些时间才找到一处干燥的地方。巴基肩上的伤口裂开了，但这里没法处理，他只能帮巴基用被血染透的纱布按住伤口，指望能够止血。  
“史蒂夫。”巴基低着头，从这个角度只能看见史蒂夫的睫毛，让他有些不安，“你害怕吗？”  
“有一点儿。”史蒂夫说，不自在地笑了笑，“我担心你会做什么傻事。刚才你看起来真的要开枪了。”  
“你用酒瓶把她砸晕了。你知道她的代号是什么吗？”史蒂夫摇摇头，巴基弯起嘴角，“黑寡妇。你刚刚砸晕了黑寡妇。”  
“我第一次看见她是在加护病房里。那天有一场火灾，她扔掉高跟鞋冲进火场抱出了一个婴儿，头发被烧掉一大截，她把婴儿交给医生，走出两步，忽然昏了过去。她吸入过多有毒烟雾，抢救了五个小时，一周后才停止吸氧。她醒过来时我正好在床边，她喉咙嘶哑，抓住我的袖子，一直问孩子的情况。”  
巴基没有说话。  
“我觉得她是个好人。”史蒂夫叹息着笑了一声，“所以今天我还是拨通了她的电话。”  
“我不是什么好人。”巴基抓住史蒂夫的手腕，“你不该信任我。”  
“信任没什么理由。”史蒂夫将手放在巴基的右手上，“我信任你只因为是你。”  
“你在逼我。”巴基痛苦地说，“你根本不了解我。”  
“那就谈谈你自己吧。”史蒂夫对他微笑，“让我知道。”  
“实际上没什么好谈的。”巴基垂下头，“有一打人，想要建立什么新世界，打造全新的秩序，给我安上一只铁胳膊，指派我去杀他们想杀的人，一旦我不合他们心意，就电击，洗脑。他们还有一个特别大的玻璃缸，里面装满四氯化碳，要是我折腾得太厉害，就随便注射些什么能让我没法动弹的东西，再把我扔进去，不会淹死，但感觉和溺死一模一样。泡上几个来回，就算哑巴都能招供。黑寡妇查到冬日战士头上，为了追杀她，我被送到纽约，因此有很长一段时间没有继续洗脑，记忆就这样慢慢回来了一些，直到两周前，总部派了一支队伍抓捕我，我把他们全部放倒了，接下来的事情你都知道了。”  
“你有他们的消息吗？”问这话时史蒂夫掩饰不住咬牙切齿的语气。  
“九头蛇。他们叫九头蛇。黑寡妇之前为克格勃工作，但克格勃和九头蛇有交易，因此她同美国这边签了协议，出卖祖国，换取平安。”  
“你打算一个人和整个九头蛇对抗吗？”  
“我不知道……我不知道。”巴基看起来快哭了，但很快他恢复了平静，“你应该把我交给黑寡妇。美国会保护你。”  
“我永远都不会那么做，除非你愿意把自己交给他们。”  
“我不值得你如此对待。”  
“闭嘴，行吗？”  
“对不起。”  
巴基低下头，收声的同时却在由衷地微笑。史蒂夫也笑起来，轻轻抵住他的额头。  
“我会一直陪着你，直到尽头。”  
有那么一刻巴基很想亲吻史蒂夫，而他也的确那么做了。他轻轻啄了一下史蒂夫的脸颊，后者没有抵抗，于是他更加向下一些，预告性地亲了亲史蒂夫嘴角上方，接着奔向真正的目的地。但史蒂夫忽然侧过头，这个谨慎而真诚的吻就落到了鬓角。  
巴基疑惑地看着他。他摇摇头，说：  
“这对你不公平。”  
巴基吸了口气，感觉胸口闷疼，大概是旧伤作祟。  
“因为那个叫‘巴基’的家伙？”  
“别这样对你自己——”史蒂夫看起来痛苦极了，“我爱你，是的，不论你是谁。但我不能强迫你接受任何人，尤其在你现在的情况下……这对你来说太不公平了。”  
“你没有强迫我。”巴基固执地强调，“我想吻你。”  
“但你甚至不知道自己是谁——在你完全恢复之前，我令你产生的任何感情都是不负责任的。”  
“我并不是自己想失去记忆！”巴基叫起来，打掉史蒂夫按住纱布的手，“我不想变成什么致命武器，也不想当什么冬日战士，更加不想被洗脑，被溺死，我只想被当成一个人——可以吃饭睡觉玩乐，可以亲吻做爱，可以决定自己想做什么不想做什么的人！”他站起来，后退几步，仿佛被一只怪物逼得节节败退，“我不想被装上这只胳膊——天哪，我究竟变成了什么东西！”  
史蒂夫束手无策。巴基忽然拔出匕首，在史蒂夫能做出任何反应之前刺进金属臂与身体连接的部分，然后惨叫着一点点切割拉扯着自己的肌肉与皮肤。史蒂夫扑上去夺下匕首，他们在地上打了几个滚，血沾得到处都是，但幸好伤得并不深。史蒂夫双手颤抖着压住巴基的肩膀，此生从未如此憎恨过自己。  
“你的名字叫詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。”说出这个名字时，史蒂夫感觉到自己的泪水开始无法抑止地涌出眼眶，“我认识你一辈子了。”

 

故事的开头不过是个俗套的青梅竹马的戏码。两个布鲁克林男孩，一个弱不禁风却热爱绘画，另一个高大英俊。他们是很好的朋友，巴基会帮史蒂夫揍翻所有想找麻烦的小坏蛋，也会在史蒂夫妈妈的葬礼之后陪他到河边静坐一个下午。他们花了太多的时间同彼此相处，一起学习，一起逃课，一起吃饭，一起睡觉。直到某个清晨史蒂夫在巴基身旁醒来，意识到自己某处难以启齿的勃起，他才回过神来重新审视两个人的关系，并且意识到了其中的质变。  
于是他借口学费低廉转到了培训学校，决定成为一名护理员——也更适合他的性格，史蒂夫这样想。他们维持着亲密的友谊，史蒂夫也始终保守着底线：因为巴基身边换来换去的姑娘，还有给自己介绍女友的热情。巴基服兵役时正好赶上战争，担心着巴基，史蒂夫也加入了军医队伍开赴中东，停战之后，他只能却带着不幸的消息与星条旗返回家乡。  
直到他在垃圾箱里看见伤痕累累的冬日战士。

 

“战场是噩梦。”史蒂夫说，“你得和孩子们作战，提防一个十五六岁的女孩裙子底下的炸弹；在美国，她们可能遭遇的最大的危险就是大麻与强奸犯。那天战地医院接受了几个难民，爆炸就这样发生了，有一个战士当着我的面被燃烧的房梁砸中，所有人都在撤离，那个战士哀求我用枪打死他，因为他没法忍受，他实在是太疼了。”  
史蒂夫说不下去了。  
“我本该救他的啊！”  
巴基握住他的手，努力摇了摇头。  
“这已经是你能尽到最大的仁慈了。”然后他觉得胸口更疼了，“对不起，我不记得我当时是否在场……也不记得事后有没有帮助过你。我失去你太久了。”  
“这就是不公平的地方——我不知道我是否带着对巴基•巴恩斯的感情对待你。就目前而言你仍然可以算另外一个人……尽管我相信——我知道你仍然是你自己，在内心深处，有一些好的东西。”  
“谢谢。”巴基伸出手，摸索着史蒂夫的脸，发现自己无法拭去那些痛苦的痕迹。他倾身向前，学着史蒂夫的样子抵住对方的额头。  
“谢谢你所做的一切——所有的一切。也许我们都有暂时没法解决的麻烦，但是我们会挺过去的。不管我是谁，你认识的我又是谁，我总在这儿。当你叫‘巴基’时，我知道你在叫我。这就足够了。”  
史蒂夫点点头，忽然笑出声来：“你听起来真的很像巴基。真的。”  
“现在‘巴基’变成一个形容词了。”  
“褒义词。”  
“我应该为此自豪。”巴基拂过史蒂夫额前掉落的几缕金发，他们都被这个世界砸得七零八落，剩余的部分在相遇之后又有了重新拼贴完整的希望。他想不出比这更好的事情了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

 

娜塔莎醒过来时头痛欲裂。她摸了摸自己的头，碰到一块肿痛的区域，疼得她张大嘴，无声地呻吟起来。她慢慢爬起来，看见手枪扔在半码开外的地上，弹匣空空如也。一只手替她捡起枪，然后走到她身边，扶着她坐进椅子里。朗姆洛的右手缠着绷带，一些血迹浮现在纱布上。  
“你被砸晕了。”朗姆洛检查了她的瞳孔，她痛苦地扭动身躯，避开朗姆洛的手指，“冬日战士来过这儿。”  
陈述句。娜塔莎没有回答，柔弱地靠着椅子，半闭眼睛，大脑飞速运转。晕倒之前她没来得及通知特攻队，她接到的命令是“一旦有任何冬日战士的消息，立即上报”，也就是说，她没有权限与冬日战士进行任何接触，更不可能有所处置。她已经越权行动了，这条罪名足够把她送回天寒地冻的西伯利亚，所以她决定不作任何反应。  
“他和一个护工小子在一块儿，你认识那个人，史蒂文•罗杰斯，在布鲁克林的急救中心工作。你看见罗杰斯了吗？”  
娜塔莎哼哼了一声，说：“我头好痛。”  
朗姆洛表现得很有耐心，但他的话语却并非如此：“我赶过来不是听你抱怨的。”  
“你们要干掉那个傻大个吗？”娜塔莎抬起眼皮看着他。  
“我们只是在追踪那个杀手。”  
她清楚自己不可能瞒过他：“他们在一起。冬日战士有武器。”也许朗姆洛会相信史蒂夫只是受冬日战士的威胁。  
“是啊。”朗姆洛抬起右手，“这是那个戴面罩的变态的杰作。”然后他指指脸上的青肿：“这是罗杰斯的。”  
老天哪。娜塔莎在心里绝望地感叹道。史蒂夫真是走上亡命之徒的路了。  
“我没想到罗杰斯会干出这种事。他看起来不像坏人。”  
“但他把你砸晕了。”娜塔莎确定有人在监视自己了，她不动声色地等待朗姆洛说完，“我们正派人追踪他们两个。”  
“我有罗杰斯的住址和联系电话。”  
“冬日战士和他一起行动，他们不会傻到把一个GPS定位器带在身上，更不可能回到家中让我们瓮中捉鳖。”  
“他们有可能出城吗？”  
朗姆洛摇头：“现在暂时不太可能，但拖得越久，对我们越不利。”  
她勉强支起身子：“有什么我能做的吗？”  
“没有。”朗姆洛平静地说，“你被停止行动了。我们担心你过去的经历会让你在这件事上失去判断。”  
“我只想给冬日战士喂几粒枪子。”  
“这话听起来可不够理智。”  
“去你的，朗姆洛。”娜塔莎有气无力地说，“去你的。”  
“我要回去工作了。”朗姆洛起身走到门口，对娜塔莎说，“好好休息，黑寡妇。”  
娜塔莎竖了个中指。朗姆洛关上门。娜塔莎确定自己听见门口汽车启动的声音之后，立即起身拉好窗帘，上楼走进卧室。有人在监视她，她从衣柜里取出金属检测仪，检查过卧室每一个角落，确定没有窃听器和摄像机，然后脱掉鞋坐到床上，打开笔记本电脑。她在朗姆洛扶起自己时往朗姆洛的衣领上贴了个无线录音器，可持续工作五个小时，监听内容实时上传云端，她打开自己的独立账户，戴上耳机，开始窃听。朗姆洛在行进的汽车里，和同僚谈论着今天的任务，关于如何被一个普通市民袭击，以及冬日战士的枪法，还有辣味墨西哥卷和纽约糟糕的天气。与此同时她进入了另一个定位系统——在史蒂夫喝下的伏特加里她加了点别的佐料，因此史蒂夫离开她的住所之后的轨迹将会被记录下来，供她查询。这是克格勃留下的小玩意儿，美国人把她当成一个贪生怕死的情报贩子，却忘了她的本职是间谍。间谍总有点信任问题。她盯着屏幕，发现史蒂夫的足迹在最后三十分钟都停在地狱厨房的一个小角落里，没有移动。  
好选择。她继续倾听着耳机里的声音，朗姆洛下了车，响亮的关车门的声音，然后是电梯，有人在说话，回音空旷。  
“对不起，头儿。”朗姆洛的声音，“他跑了。带着一个市民。黑寡妇遭到袭击。”  
“确保黑寡妇不再搀和进来。我们需要将资产回收，她会对此造成阻碍。”  
“我已经派人监视那个疯婆娘了。”  
原来是担心她会伤到冬日战士。她拿起床头的龙舌兰，对着瓶子喝掉一大口。  
“那个市民是谁？”  
“史蒂文•罗杰斯。一介凡人而已。”  
“查找他的档案。”  
一连串智能电子系统的应答声，那个发号施令的人低沉地念出几句话，娜塔莎花了很大力气才听清一个词：“绝境病毒”。这是什么？她从未听说过。但另一句话让她毛骨悚然。  
“史蒂文•罗杰斯必须沉默。他当时在场。派人处理掉他，把冬日战士带回来。”

 

她的上司不再可靠了。这对她来说并不是头一次。娜塔莎心想，她应该更加习惯，但她却控制不住浑身颤抖。床头的酒瓶喝光了，她翻箱倒柜，却发现最后的酒已经在和史蒂夫聊天时被当成武器，躺在地上，空空如也。她靠在墙上，又哭又笑，满身酒气。像她这样的人总会有些信任问题，不是不能信任，而是知道不该信任某些人，却总控制不住去信任。她应该离史蒂夫远远的。在不知道是钝器击中头部还是醉酒造成的眩晕中，她开始回想与史蒂夫相关的事情。一个高大的金发男人。长得很帅，却没有女朋友。很有礼貌。总是害羞地微笑，但生气起来固执得像头牛。  
她揉了揉眼睛，心想睫毛膏一定全花掉了。  
她记得那时她躺在床上没法动弹，窗外的阳光洒在床尾，她的脚尖能感觉到温暖。她没有说话，史蒂夫就知道了她的想法，扶着她坐上轮椅，在窗户下晒太阳。  
“太阳真好。”  
她抬眼看着说话的史蒂夫，阳光在他蓝色的眼睛里熠熠生辉。一截烧焦的头发垂在胸前，她心痛地抬手碰了碰，手指却没有力气做出更复杂的动作。  
“短发一定很适合你。”史蒂夫帮她把头发别在耳后，“你的眼睛和头发搭在一起很漂亮，娜塔莎。”  
她忍不住笑起来：“你是不是对每个女孩都说这样的话？”  
“不是每一个。当然也不是第一次。”他们两个都开始笑，“我说的是实话。”  
“关于我的头发，还是关于女孩？”  
“两样都是。”  
娜塔莎笑得咳嗽起来，史蒂夫赶紧给她拿过一个氧气袋，她吸了一会儿才缓过来。  
“抱歉，我不该逗你笑。”史蒂夫充满歉意地说，从床头摘了一朵红色的康乃馨，放在娜塔莎手心里。  
“你应该逗我开心，因为我是个漂亮妞。”  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，诚恳地说：“你真的非常勇敢，娜塔莎。”  
她收起笑容：“我没法坐视一个婴儿在自己面前被活活烧死。”  
“你很善良，善良让你更美。”史蒂夫在她身边坐下，用一张处方笺叠起了纸鹤，递给娜塔莎。她看着手里躺着的粗糙的小手工，竟然感觉到无可救药的满足。  
“我曾经有过一个孩子。”她不知道自己为什么要说这件事，即便她为之服务亦受其控制数十年的克格勃也不曾知道这次耗时两年的潜伏任务其中的经过，但在午后的暖阳中，她忍不住想倾诉，即便对方与自己毫无交集，“怀孕五个月。然后流产了。”  
“我很遗憾。”  
“我是被强奸怀孕的。”她的眼泪涌了出来，喉咙干涩，鼻子堵塞。史蒂夫递给她一张纸巾，她使劲擤干净鼻涕，才能继续说下去：“那个男人逼我堕胎。用铁盘装着，还连着胎盘。”她整个人都开始发抖，呼吸困难，她想尖叫，出口却变成了一种“呵、呵”的气声。她弯下腰，匍匐在腿上抽噎。“上帝啊！他的小脚还能动弹！”  
史蒂夫轻轻拍着她的背，一语不发。她哭了一会儿，直起身，让史蒂夫帮忙擦干脸上的泪水。  
“史蒂夫，我杀了那个人。”  
她看着那双盛满阳光的蓝眼睛，冷酷决然地说：“我杀了他。”  
史蒂夫不再有温柔的表情，他扔掉纸巾，端正地坐下。  
“这和你是一个怎样的人无关。他罪该当死。”  
“天主教徒，哈？”*  
“没有人有权利伤害他人，也没有人要为并非自己的罪承担责任。应该受到惩罚的是开枪的人，而不是枪。如果说这个国家还有什么值得一提的东西的话，就是它至少在精神上崇尚着自由。公正的自由。”史蒂夫看着她的眼睛说，“你在这儿是安全的。”  
娜塔莎苦笑着：“你没有能力代言美国。”  
“但我是一个美国人。有一部分美国存在于我身上，我希望这能让你感觉好点。”  
“你总有那么多大道理。”  
“这大概是我的优点之一。”

 

娜塔莎又哭了起来。酒精让人脆弱。在太深的夜里，烈酒是阳光和温柔的话语最好的代替品。她没法信任一整个的体制与意识形态，但她想信任史蒂夫所说的那个美国，那种公正的自由。她走进盥洗室，擦干净哭得一塌糊涂的脸，对着镜子打理好精心烫过的短发。她换上黑色的紧身作战服，从衣柜深处找到电击枪和一整盒子弹，装备齐全，爬上阁楼。  
她不能让希望在黑暗中无声陨落。


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

一只老鼠从史蒂夫脚背上爬过。他抖了一下腿，睁开眼睛，伸展开酸痛的四肢，不留神撞到了巴基的下巴，将睡梦中的杀手惊醒。  
“我们大概睡了一个半小时。现在是早上六点左右。”  
巴基看着窗框投在地上的影子，判断道。  
“他们应该已经展开搜查了。”  
“抱歉把你卷进来，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头：“你有下一步的打算吗？”  
“我知道九头蛇有一个计划。”巴基捂着肩头的伤口，艰难地站起来，“计划存档放在华盛顿的三曲翼大厦里。我没有权限接触具体内容，但他们确实已经渗透到了你所能想到的每一个角落。”  
“那是神盾的总部。国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局。”史蒂夫轻轻吸了口气，“2004年我参加战略科学预备队被派遣到伊拉克前线，这支队伍就是神盾的前身。”  
“十一年来他们没有找过你？”  
史蒂夫环起双臂，手指曲起来按住嘴唇：“我签订了一份保密协议。有时候我觉得也许我早已经意识到了娜塔莎的真实身份，只是自己不愿意去想而已。”  
“棒极了。”巴基哼了一声，“他们要你对什么闭口不谈？”  
“爆炸。”史蒂夫说，“关于爆炸的真相。但我不记得了。包括你是如何牺——失踪的。全部不记得了。”  
巴基咬住牙，鼓动两腮，沉默地偏过头。  
“他们做了些什么……对我们两个。”好一会儿巴基才缓缓说，“他们得付出代价。”  
“如今没有谁能帮上忙了。客观来说我们等于同时与神盾和九头蛇为敌。但我们还有最后一个机会。”  
巴基抬起眼睛，疑惑而期许地看着史蒂夫。  
“我们可以找记者。”

 

史蒂夫认识的唯一一位记者此刻浑身是血，开着一辆老旧的出租车，向华盛顿的方向疾驰而去。额头上的伤口仍在流血，而她只是在血淌下来挡住视线时草草用手背擦了擦。太阳摇曳着从地平线上升起，像一个白色的大窟窿。她毫不怀疑史蒂夫同那个冬日战士有某种联系——他们彼此相识，且利害相干。她本该为自己遭受背叛而感到愤怒，但她自身就是一个谎言：娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫只能依靠谎言与假象而存在于世。  
现在她坐在车里，感觉自己仿佛初生的婴儿般，赤裸而无助。更多时候她是一名独行侠，穿行于男人的臂膀与枪弹之间，视野内只有目标与障碍的区别。那时她无所不能，几乎可以同全世界对抗。她不习惯面临抉择，大约只是因为很早以前她就没有其他的选择：出卖他人而活，或是被他人出卖而死。就这点而言她憎恨史蒂夫。假如没有这个男人，她至少能够以恶人自居而逃脱良知的追责；她酗酒，堕胎，杀人，撒谎成性，然而史蒂夫却为她冠以善者之名，以道义诱骗，陷她于这般境地。  
她真想把那个金发的傻大个揍趴下。

 

神盾大楼拥有史塔克工业的支持，可以说是世界上守卫最为森严的地方之一。当他们抵达华盛顿特区，站在波托马克河畔遥望对岸的灰色建筑群时，史蒂夫对他们的无助再度有了深刻的认识。巴基也许能够潜入大厦，但他们并不知道那个将他们两人同时牵涉其中的计划究竟被保存在哪里，更大的可能是九头蛇早已经设好埋伏，只等他们走进陷阱。更糟糕的情况是他们没有现金，使用信用卡等于直接将自己的行踪公之于众，而史蒂夫属于正直公民的部分通常倾向于阻止巴基“借用”他人钱财的行为，因此，显而易见的，他们找不到落脚的地方了。  
夜色降临之前，他们从林肯纪念堂沿河行走，深秋的落叶铺满地面。游客不多，几个孩子在家人的看护下玩水，把红色的枫叶和黄色的橡树叶浸在水里，好像某种洗礼。史蒂夫隔着很远就看见了长椅上坐着的人，一头精心打理过的红色卷发，看着孩子们的眼神不知是厌倦还是慈爱。巴基绷紧了身子，史蒂夫不用回头就知道。杀手侧身上前一步，被史蒂夫拉住手腕。  
史蒂夫在娜塔莎身边坐下，中间隔了半只手臂的距离，稍远的地方，巴基的枪口正对准娜塔莎的后脑。  
“你欠我一个道歉。”  
娜塔莎手里拿着一个锡制的随身酒壶，多少掩盖了一些血腥味。她眼眶通红，橄榄色的眼睛深陷进眼窝里，额头上的伤口结了痂，被头发掩盖着露出一点线头。史蒂夫移开视线，没有做任何解释。  
“对不起，娜塔莎。”  
“我希望你知道自己在干什么。”  
“对不起。”他不知从何说起，只能道歉，“我也希望。”  
“他们想要你的命，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎的声音在颤抖，“你知道理由吗？”  
“我正想找到这个理由。”  
娜塔莎吸了口气，往嘴里倒了不少烈酒，史蒂夫没有阻止。  
“我出生在前苏联。”  
史蒂夫等待着她接下来的话。  
“我十岁时被送进训练所，在那之前我没见过父母，之后一样。课程非常严苛，有些女孩撑不过，尸体就埋在花园里，一到夏天，你总能在花香里闻到死老鼠的味道。西方是邪恶的，资本主义是堕落腐朽的，我们的事业将解放全人类。苏联的境况越来越坏，终于无法维持特务机关的运行——大概还因为新的总书记不喜欢‘铁幕’‘战争’一类的字眼吧。我被训练成一个合格的特务，但祖国却不再需要我了，就如同她不再需要我的上司一样。”  
娜塔莎笑了笑，又喝了一口酒。  
“常有的事。费尽心思修好打字机，一夜之间整个世界都开始用电脑键盘了。但体制本身还在，情报机关就还得运行。我要是懂针线活就好了，可惜我连缝合伤口都不怎么拿手，不然我就能买台缝纫机，靠补旧衣服过活了。没人想当特务，史蒂夫。就跟没人想得癌症一样。你看着身边的人一个个朽烂生疮，还喘着气就已经被扔进墓穴里，心想不知道什么时候就轮到自己，这时候你就什么都不怕了。我一点也不害怕，警察宣读我的叛国罪时我一点也不害怕。一切都是早就盘算好的。新的班子要清除旧时代的余孽，我的上司太过渴望建功立业，竟然想要窃取你们——史塔克工业的机密，轻易地进了圈套。”她抬起眼睛看着史蒂夫，上半张脸在哭，下半张脸在笑，“你的杀手朋友同你说过他的旧识吗？他是专门派来处理我的人，但我却偏偏活了下来。你知道为什么吗？”  
史蒂夫隐隐有一个猜测，但他并没有说出口。  
“我向你的国家出卖了我的上司。”  
她颤抖着肩膀，因为冷笑。  
“我是个间谍。我天生只会撒谎，背叛，伤害别人。我唯一信任的人就是我自己。我所想的一切只有如何活下来。你这个愚蠢、天真、生活在爆米花和彩色杂志堆砌的谎言中的美国小子。”  
她呲起牙齿，像一头垂危的肉食猛兽。  
“我恨你，史蒂夫。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

娜塔莎并不快乐。说完那句“我恨你”之后她感觉不到半点快感。失望与悲伤浮上史蒂夫的脸庞，冬日战士从枯死的灌木丛背后走出来，用枪顶着她的脑袋。孩子们手里的落叶被流水带走，冰冷晦暗的夜色压上每个人的肩头，她仍然感觉不到一星半点的轻松。  
“你可以完成你的任务了，冬日战士。”  
娜塔莎没有反抗，也没有逃离，更没有玩任何花招。  
出乎意料的是先开口的竟然是冬日战士。  
“我和你说过一样的话。”冬日战士并没有收起枪，也没有进一步的威胁，“对史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛。  
“他让你知道有另外一种生活，即便你满手鲜血，罪行累累，也有可能拥有的生活。”  
娜塔莎静静坐着，一语不发。  
“我很清楚，希望对我们这样的人来说不啻于死亡。”  
“我被迫放弃了一切。”娜塔莎冷冰冰地说，“就因为你的几句甜言蜜语，史蒂夫，我不得不抛弃一直以来的生活原则，放弃得来不易的身份，甚至可能会丢掉小命。你这个混蛋。”  
冬日战士笑起来，尽管娜塔莎看不见那副笑脸，她也知道自己心里是会因为那样毫无芥蒂的满足的笑容而感到嫉妒的。  
“他可比甜言蜜语要甜得多。”

 

史蒂夫脸红了。如果他预料到放任巴基落到自己脸上的吻会落得现在这个下场，不管说什么他也会阻止巴基的，但现在后悔已经来不及了。娜塔莎用一种惊恐的夸张表情看着他，就像每个听到惊天八卦的女性会有的反应一样，一扫之前的消沉。  
“我真没料到，你没有女朋友的原因居然是因为喜欢男人。”  
史蒂夫按住额头：“这不是我能选择的。”  
“那你也应该至少挑一个工作性质稳定的男朋友吧！”娜塔莎几乎在尖叫，“看看你身边都是些什么人——杀手，间谍，邪恶组织的特工——但你正常得简直就是正常本身！”然后她转身恶狠狠地瞪着巴基，后者依旧在微笑，“你究竟是怎样胁迫史蒂夫看上你的！”  
“技术上来说，”巴基插着腰，用更灵活的右手转了一圈手枪，“应该是史蒂夫先看上我的。”  
“巴基——！”  
“巴基又是什么鬼玩意儿！”  
娜塔莎看起来要崩溃了：“我最开始以为你们两个可能另有隐情，也许是战友或者什么关系，但现在我完全不想给一对儿亡命情人收拾烂摊子，半点都不！我讨厌和感情有关的任务！”  
史蒂夫捂住脸，看起来的确困扰不已，但巴基却毫不介意地挤到史蒂夫身边坐下，金属臂搭上史蒂夫的肩膀。这举动让娜塔莎跳了起来。可怜的女间谍差点把伏特加撒了一地。  
“我决定现在跳进河里把自己淹死，总比落进那些不知道是谁的家伙手里要强。”  
“天哪，不，娜塔莎！”史蒂夫把脸从手掌心里抬起来，“我一点儿都没有伤害你的意思——好吧，这话并没有什么说服力——但我始终把你视作我的朋友。”  
娜塔莎停住脚，看着史蒂夫。  
“我觉得自己很卑鄙，因为我现在所做的完全是在利用这段友谊。”史蒂夫站起身，紧张却温顺地说，“但现在我以一个朋友的身份，向你请求帮助。你会答应我吗？”  
娜塔莎耸耸肩：“如果我不答应，你身边那位自然不会放我离开。而且你早就知道我不会拒绝你，不是吗，傻小子？”  
“我很抱歉，娜塔莎。”  
“没人应该为降临到自己身上的不幸道歉。”娜塔莎弯了弯嘴角，“即便没有发生这些事，你大概还是会用同样的态度对待我，对吗？”  
史蒂夫垂下睫毛，然后直视着她，眼神令她想起林间带角的牡鹿，温柔可亲，也随时准备好以死相博。  
“我尊敬你的善良，娜塔莎。”  
“这就是我没法拒绝你的原因。”娜塔莎终于笑起来，轻松而且真实，“我窃听了神盾特攻队的通讯——猜想也没必要向你们解释神盾了——他们想要把冬日战士回收，并且称其为‘资产’，而且管事的人说要处理掉你，史蒂夫。”  
“你听说过九头蛇吗？”巴基上前一步，摆出商讨的姿态。  
“我以为他们早在二战结束后就被消灭了。”  
“控制冬日战士的组织是九头蛇。我接到的任务是一长串名单，全部是神盾的特工和官员。”  
“他们在策划什么东西，将不属于自己的势力清洗掉。”史蒂夫总结道，“娜塔莎，你还有别的消息吗？”  
“他们说到了‘爆炸’，还有‘绝境病毒’。似乎这两者就是他们要处理掉你的原因。”  
史蒂夫望向巴基，巴基耸耸肩，表示自己同样一无所知。  
“我参加过战略科学预备队，在伊拉克经历了一场爆炸，然而记忆却混乱了，之后神盾要求我签署了一份保密协议。我想这大概就是他们要掩盖的事实。”  
娜塔莎转过身，眺望着河对岸的三曲翼大厦。夜色中它像一只远古巨兽的骸骨，静静地蛰伏在岸边，吞噬掉星空，在腹中孕育着一场超新星的诞生。  
“不管怎样，我们得先阻止九头蛇即将进行的事情。”她作出结论，率先迈开步子，走向路边停靠的一辆其他人的跑车，“在这之前，你们俩得好好把自己洗干净点。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

娜塔莎在特区有她自己的安全所。一间星级酒店顶层的观景套房，以低廉的价格长期抵押给一位不知名的富翁，看起来似乎是个金屋藏娇的故事，然而如今住在里面的人却是杀手，特务，以及一个军旅出身的护理员。无需言语，客厅被指派给了两位男士，娜塔莎借着酒劲反锁卧室的门，在睡醒之前拒绝同史蒂夫和巴基有更多的交流。  
“洗个澡？”史蒂夫向巴基建议道。巴基试着抬起手，却因为伤口没法举得更高，史蒂夫只好帮他卷起衣服，从身上脱下来。他检查了正在愈合的伤口，手指停在新结的血痂上。  
“对不起，巴基。”他没头没脑地说，就好像这话在他心里积蓄了很久似的。巴基将食指按在史蒂夫的唇上，突然笑起来。  
“我真嫉妒我自己。”  
然后巴基凑近去亲吻史蒂夫，这一次史蒂夫没有躲开。他闭着眼睛，因为不恰当的快乐而惶恐。他终于逼近了自己的罪行。巴基只是象征性地含住他的下唇一会儿，鼻尖蹭上了一点汗水，便离开了他的嘴唇。  
“你得剪个头发。”史蒂夫突然站起身，在屋子里四处寻找起剪刀来。巴基摇摇头，一个人走进浴室。史蒂夫的声音在门外响起。  
“伤口不能沾水，巴基。”  
“我知道了。”  
巴基在浴缸里放满热水，把自己泡进去。热量从皮肤渗进骨肉里，对他来说是颇为新鲜的体验。他感觉到自己变得松软，根植在骨髓深处的寒意就像逐渐融化的冰块一样散进水里，敏锐的知觉蜷缩进某个角落，打起了瞌睡。他失去了安全感。对于自己即将应对的一切，在过去他总是能有所预期，不论是潜伏、杀戮、撤离，还是事后的电击洗脑与强制冬眠。当一个念头产生时，他知道随之而来的只有惩罚，因此他得以从冬日战士的躯壳中幸存下来。  
但现在他什么都无法预见。他不知道摆在自己面前的路是什么，也不知道自己该作何反应。他最终将自己的人格寄托在另一个人记忆中的形象上，并且为自己不得不信任他人而感到无措。他前所未有地渴望拥有一样东西，但这样东西永远不可能成为另一人的所属物，而一切束缚与占有的举措只会将之越推越远。他愿意为得到他付出一切代价，却不愿意让他承受任何伤害与痛楚。  
他很清楚这种陌生的感情叫什么。  
巴基一直泡到水彻底变凉才站起来。他擦干身上的水，厌恶地看着自己的左手，以及接合处的疤痕，穿上浴袍。史蒂夫在地上铺了报纸，叫他坐到椅子上，用一大块换洗床单围住他的脖子，从脖子后面开始修剪他的头发。  
“别太指望我的手艺。”史蒂夫打破了沉默，在时断时续的剪刀咔嚓声中说，“我只能给你剪成我自己这样。”  
“为什么突然想起剪头发？”  
史蒂夫的手指停在他的耳后，他能感觉到史蒂夫的温暖。  
“长发会挡住视野。”  
“我的狙击和格斗也没有受到什么影响。”  
“因为我想看清你的脸。”史蒂夫停下剪刀，把手搭在巴基肩上，“我需要知道你的感受。”  
“我在清除目标之前可不会考虑他们的感受。”  
“我是你的目标吗？”  
巴基合上嘴。然后他说：“你不是目标，你是目的。”  
史蒂夫低低地笑起来。他忽然想要使用“悦耳”这个词来形容史蒂夫低笑的声音，在此之前他的世界里并不存在表述这种状态的定语。他感觉到史蒂夫用柔软的海绵擦掉脖子与耳后的细碎头发，他觉得舒适，他想要让史蒂夫的触碰在自己身上停留更长的时间，但他不知道如何说出口。他只能抓住史蒂夫的手，以迎击一艘战列舰的勇气来对抗史蒂夫可能的抵触。  
“我能亲你吗？”  
他谨慎地提出要求，因为这是他们之间唯一被准许过的事情。对史蒂夫来说这同样艰难，但史蒂夫总是更有勇气的那个。史蒂夫总是更好的。巴基端坐在椅子上，看着史蒂夫打开双腿，慢慢坐到自己的膝盖上，一只手扶住他的铁胳膊，另一只手按住椅子边缘，免得他们两个摔倒。  
“你没必要总是问我。”  
说着他们吻到一块。没人分得清究竟是谁先发制人，但巴基用唯一空余的手捧住史蒂夫的下巴，迫使史蒂夫没法从这个吻里抽身。巴基再也不需要去想他会不会伤害史蒂夫了，因为他已经获得了全部的许可。他近于撕咬地沿史蒂夫的下颌一直吻到耳朵背后的短发茬，然后在史蒂夫的脖子上留下一个几乎见血的牙印，让史蒂夫发出一声痛呼。他扯开史蒂夫的上衣，埋在史蒂夫的皮肤间嗅着底下新鲜血液的味道；而史蒂夫已经无助地半勃起了。  
“别打扰到娜塔莎。”  
巴基低吼一声，将史蒂夫扔到地毯上。他不知道自己要干什么，但肢体里奔涌乱窜的渴望烧得他要融进身下另一具躯壳里。他们绝望地接吻，因为太过用力让嘴唇红肿，比起情人更像抵死相拼的仇敌，然后史蒂夫喘着气扶起上半身，叫巴基到壁柜的第三个抽屉里拿安全套和凡士林。他忽然意识到史蒂夫在更早的时候就已经决定献出自己了，而他却在为失去对方惶恐不已。他几近厌恶起自己，但更快的感到悲伤与神圣。他准备好自己，也帮助史蒂夫准备，进入的时候史蒂夫疼得弓起脊背伏在他的肩上，他试图道歉，却被史蒂夫用吻阻止。  
“你会伤害我更多。”  
这是横亘在他们两人之间唯一能被确认的事情。史蒂夫用手抚慰自己，另一宗不洁的罪行。他们并不是和谐的床伴，高潮先于快感到来，然后巴基无比内疚地换过一只安全套，将之前的折磨再度重演。史蒂夫克制着所有的愉快，他只能透过史蒂夫泛红的眼角与颧骨看到蒸腾的云雨，突然间史蒂夫张开眼睛，同他的视线对上，在那双蚀刻着由冰到海的演替的眼睛里，他窥探到了火焰。  
他们在世界的阴影中焚烧殆尽。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

世界的运行自有它的一套规则。  
尼克•弗瑞一直如此认为，并相信自己是掌握了其中规律的人，因此他不喜欢打破规矩的人，除非他自己。清晨他接到加斯帕•希特维尔缺勤的报告，略有不快，特别此事的背景是在洞察计划即将启动之时。纽约地区不怎么太平，据报告他的员工中有一人叛逃，偏巧是最好用的那个。不安的要素正在汇集，他忖度少顷，披上风衣，决定前去拜访另一个执掌秩序之人。  
他驾车前往，路上通知玛利亚•希尔三小时之内赶赴华盛顿特区，进入深影状况。等红灯时遇到了一辆不怎么友好的警车，对方短促按响警笛后驶离，他在心中抱怨一句，没能踩稳油门就遭遇撞车。他遇上麻烦了。这倒是不错的展开。他给骨折的手腕注射麻醉剂，切换到手动驾驶，花了点时间甩掉刺客们，驶进小道。一个人影站在路中央，扛着榴弹发射器，轻而易举地造成翻车。他抬起头，眼见那个带着面具，浑身漆黑的杀手朝自己走进，意识到自己极有可能葬身于此。  
然后另一个一身漆黑，有一只金属臂的人跳了出来，将杀手击倒在地。他认得那胳膊，前苏联钢材，漆着一颗红星，没人知道这胳膊为谁工作，因何目的。他拖着数处骨折，脏器受伤的身体爬出车窗，发现叛逃的员工蹲伏在车旁，步枪瞄准袭击他的人。一个金发的大个子搀扶起他，在特务的掩护下打开下水道井盖，逃离战场。  
“我认得你。”尼克•弗瑞捂着疼痛不已的肋骨下缘说，“你是战略科学预备队的军医。”  
“史蒂文•罗杰斯。”如果不是必须扶住尼克•弗瑞，他能确定这个人已经伸出手准备握手了，“很高兴认识你，尽管不是个适合会面的场合。”  
他开始笑，感觉到血沫混进了肺泡。他不再年轻，意志被砥砺得更加坚硬的同时，身体作为代价亦逐渐老化。  
“你也在场，罗杰斯。实验失败的那一天。”尼克•弗瑞咳出一口带血的黏液，“你盯着我的眼睛，跟我说自由与恐惧的大道理。”  
“你所做的一切难道不是为了保护人民的自由吗？”  
“你太天真了，罗杰斯。”尼克•弗瑞摇摇头，“自由始终是有限度的自由，我们所能提供的秩序才是自由真正依存的土壤，总得有人把手伸进泥土里去，即便为此弄脏了手。”  
“我不认为用枪瞄准每一个人就叫自由。”  
“你自己也做过见不得人的事情。”尼克•弗瑞说，“别同我说你不记得病毒实验。”  
“我不觉得我应该为此受到谴责。”  
“因为你只是想要帮助自己的朋友？”尼克•弗瑞甩开史蒂夫的手，靠着脏污的下水道墙壁站住，讥讽而怜悯地看着这个曾经的军医，“如果不是因为你给詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士注射病毒，爆炸就根本不会发生。你亲手制造了一个怪物，罗杰斯。你觉得你不该为此受到谴责？”然后尼克•弗瑞闭上嘴，因史蒂夫脸上的震惊与诧异而慌张起来：“你不知道这件事？”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，说：“我不记得了。”  
现在是他自己说漏嘴了。尼克•弗瑞仰起头，觉得有些可笑。  
“对你来说倒是轻松。”  
“我必须知道。”  
“你可以亲自问他。巴恩斯中士。”尼克•弗瑞仰起脸，从污水滴落的声音间分辨地面战状，“我见到那只铁胳膊了。他真该戴个面具。”  
“他们给他洗脑。”  
“所以你想要知道什么？”  
“爆炸的真相，病毒实验。”史蒂夫顿了顿，“以及叫停洞察计划的方法。”  
“我亲自参加过海湾战争。”尼克•弗瑞慢慢坐下，独眼放出冰冷而不屑的光，“回国之后，成百上千的士兵彻夜难眠，妻离子散，无法就业。医生给他们下诊断，开药，成立救助中心，帮助他们重建生活。全是扯淡。如果说战争本身有何正义，那就是它永远只为了利益，一个国家应得的利益。我很清楚我为了美国的利益而战。秩序本身就是公平，所谓自由不过是愚民的谎言，弄不明白这一点就永远只会遭受伪善的良知的谴责，把自己送进精神病院。”  
“国家的正义是要保护它的人民，而不是把他们当成工具，送上战场，或是奴役的对象。”  
“这跟你和我辩解巴恩斯中士一事时的理由一模一样。”  
“我当时为什么给他注射了病毒？”  
“你想救他。”尼克•弗瑞看着史蒂夫，哼了一声，“当时他快要死了。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

按照官方文件，直到2010年美国正式撤军，也没有在伊拉克境内发现任何大规模杀伤性武器。尼克•弗瑞知道他们并不是发现，而仅仅是追回。他率领战略科学预备队深入腹地，队伍的任务只有一个：回收或销毁一切样本。事情源自一次失误，美国境内的生物科学企业原本用于治疗的弱毒株发生变异，具有成为生物武器的潜质，安全部门奉命封锁，却不曾想一名愤怒的科学家已经将样本出售给美国的敌人。他干的就是收拾烂摊子的活。抵达封锁线时他终于向所有队员摊牌，再三强调任务本身的机密性与风险性，其中一个穿防护服的高个子在散会后拦下他，询问107步兵团的驻扎地及目前的战况，他谨慎地打量对方，然后问道：  
“你有认识的人在那儿？”  
“是的，长官。我的一个朋友。”高个子坦率地承认，“我想知道他是否安好。”  
“那你最好把自己绑在导弹上飞过去。”尼克•弗瑞毫不客气地答道，“你觉得你是来这儿玩过家家的吗？”  
“不是，长官。”  
“很好。做好你分内的工作，这样你的朋友也能长命一些。”

 

尼克•弗瑞并没有忘记这个傻乎乎的金发大个子。他特意查阅了这个人的档案：史蒂文•罗杰斯，出生于布鲁克林，曾经在艺术学校就读——解释了闲暇时总在角落里写写画画的爱好——后来转学护理，作为军医应招入伍，依标准配置分配到战略科学预备队来。罗杰斯性格安静而温顺，即便被那些趾高气扬的研究员使唤着搬运各种各样的实验器材也毫无怨言，急救操作无懈可击，只是每当有伤兵进出战地医院时他总会问起107步兵团的一位詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士，不过本人更喜欢被称作巴基——因为听起来更精神些。尼克•弗瑞记忆力很好，作为间谍与特工这是必备的谋生技能，副作用是他永远没法忘记那些恼人的细枝末节。  
队伍的清扫工作开展得还算顺利，一部分原因是因为有先遣部队开道，另一部分原因是他们仍然没有寻找到真正藏匿病毒的地方。两个月后他们追上了步兵团，罗杰斯第一次，也是唯一一次翘掉值班，半夜一身酒气地钻进营帐，身上背着个烂醉如泥的家伙，清晨满面笑容地接受了加班和打扫卫生的惩罚。尼克•弗瑞没有过问更多，甚至连违反禁酒令的事都没有追查，倒是叫巴基•巴恩斯的士兵一有空就扛着枪踮着脚扒拉着营帐上的窗口，朝罗杰斯扔草根和军粮包装纸，如果罗杰斯手头不忙，就会把杂活交给其他人，跟巴恩斯中士一道绕着营房散步。在军营里，散步是一项奢侈的娱乐。尼克•弗瑞始终不闻不问，如果遇到，也不过是敬礼与点头的普通上下级而已。  
城市比郊外更加危险。进驻城区之后，不时有巡逻士兵遭到汽车炸弹袭击的战报。军医处忙了起来，罗杰斯并未因为与好友重逢影响工作，这点让尼克•弗瑞颇为满意。预备队严阵以待，被几次假警报折腾得精疲力竭，现在就算病毒出现在眼前也没法让他们更加惊讶了。尼克•弗瑞只好暂时将预备队撤到后方修养，但罗杰斯没法闲下来，于是弗瑞索性让他跟着步兵团行军。一周之后，他将为这个决定后悔不已。

 

事情最初是罗杰斯在废墟里发现了两个孩子。年纪大点的女孩被压在瓦砾下，体力早已透支，年纪小的男孩靠着哭声把美国大兵们吸引了过去。没有交火时，这些剃着锅盖头的大个子们更多像人而不是作战单位。他们协力救出了这个黑眼睛的姑娘，把她送进临时驻地疗伤。就在罗杰斯转身给女孩准备葡萄糖注射液时，爆炸发生了。没有人预见到这场事故。他们程序严谨，操作规范，用金属探测器把姐弟俩扫了个遍，还拉军犬来嗅了半天，也没有发现任何异常。罗杰斯侥幸活了下来，却遭到了巨大的打击，据说是因为那个牺牲的警卫。预备队立即跟进，封锁现场，进行采样分析，残留物反应显示引起爆炸的正是他们所要寻找的生物武器。  
尼克•弗瑞把罗杰斯找来谈话。他并没有透露消息，但罗杰斯猜出了真相。  
“因为你们寻找的病毒？”  
“你的行为将整支部队置于危险之中。”  
“预备队有检测病毒的技术，为什么不能配发到常规部队？”罗杰斯看着他说，“因为你们执行的是机密任务？你本可以警告所有人！”  
“所有士兵在参战之前就被告知了战争的风险性。”  
“但战争并不是让他们去送死……他们相信自己是为了保护自己的祖国不受恐怖主义毒害而走上战场的！”  
“他们的确是为了保护祖国而战。”尼克•弗瑞双手交叠，托住下巴，“有人正打算利用绝境病毒作为武器袭击美国，而你因为担心朋友的安危过于多疑。我已经将巴恩斯中士调到预备队了。记住，你出现在这支队伍里纯粹是个意外，我没有责任承担你们两个人的事务，如果你或者巴恩斯中士做出任何可能威胁到这支队伍的最高价值的行为，我希望你们已经准备好承担后果。”  
“遵命，长官。”罗杰斯敬了个军礼，背影僵硬地走出营房。

 

尼克•弗瑞不觉得自己的决策有任何错误。公开病毒的存在只会引发恐慌，甚至会牵扯到五角大楼里的老头子们。作为生物武器研发绝境病毒本身是违反国际公约的，尽管美国一开始并不想这样干，但为了回收病毒绕过联合国发动一场战争，就足以让美国遭受舆论的谴责甚至公约的制裁。战争，如果真的有任何理由能使其合理化的话，唯有保护自己国家的利益一说。尼克•弗瑞相信，在爱国一事上，除他自己无人能出其右。他可以随时为美国牺牲一切，另一场战争中他失去了左眼，现在他准备好献出所有的良知与仁慈。这是史蒂文•罗杰斯和他的朋友永远也做不到的。士兵只能是士兵，而医生只能救助个人。在战争中讲求道义是懦弱与蛮愚者的行为，这两点在罗杰斯身上兼而有之，他感到可笑且扎眼。  
美方没能按照预期结束战争。补给线太长，战线拉得太远，兵力分散，军心涣散。但预备队仍然时刻警觉，他们肩负着比胜利更为重大的任务。萨达姆的雕像轰然倒地，人民却不再欢迎解放者的进驻。在巴格达附近，他们发现了一个简陋的地下实验室，靠着几乎原始的技术成功复制培养了美国最先进的企业花费十数年研制的病毒。罗杰斯紧跟科研组进入实验室，火药与血腥味充斥着昏暗的地下室，守卫的尸体散在各处，蓄着一大把胡须的研究员举起双手，被两支步枪顶住头跪在墙边。  
尼克•弗瑞记得罗杰斯走进来时他正在审问那个研究员。他问对方为什么要批量生产病毒，这个瘦小的穆斯林咬紧牙齿，一双深陷进眼窝的浑浊的眼睛放射出锐利的光芒。  
“你们有原子弹，有航空母舰，有史塔克工业，但我们只有石油。”  
尼克•弗瑞转过身，两声枪响，任务结束。  
罗杰斯站在血海之中，满脸震惊，手里还握着听诊器和氧气袋。  
“我以为你已经习惯流血了，罗杰斯医生。”  
他冷冰冰地说：“这里不需要你了。”  
“你未经审判就枪毙了他。”罗杰斯总能找到奇怪却有道理的论点，“他不是军事人员。”  
“他的研究杀死了我军数十名士兵。”  
“但是——”  
巴恩斯中士适时地冲上前击倒了罗杰斯。士兵站直身，代替军医向尼克•弗瑞敬礼。  
“对不起，长官！”  
他点点头，表示自己已经接受了道歉。在他身后，中士大约将军医扶了起来，请出实验室。罗杰斯依旧站在出口不愿离开，抱紧双臂，浑身发抖，不知是愤怒还是恐惧。所有人都忙着整理器材，将样本装箱运走。突然一名士兵大叫起来：  
“这里有个暗门！”  
所有人严阵以待，十几支枪口对准了半人高的暗门，穿着防化服的研究人员走上前，用探测仪检查。  
“有生命反应！还有人活着！大约十人，不，十二人！”  
队伍哗然，尼克•弗瑞立即大吼：“组织撤离！研究员带着样本先走！”  
罗杰斯被巴恩斯中士拉住，却还在叫嚷：“他们还活着！”  
“是活着的炸弹！”巴恩斯中士死死抱紧自己的朋友，尽力解释着，“那个家伙想同归于尽！”  
来不及了。当第一名研究员带着样本走到出口，爆炸已经发生了。尼克•弗瑞记得明亮的白焰与高热收缩成一团，紧接着爆炸的气浪将他们掀翻。尼克•弗瑞躲到一堵隔断墙之后，伤得不重。队伍死伤惨重，他失聪了数分钟，只能在原地等待。出口被建筑物的地面部分压塌，这些细节是在发生之后弗瑞从他人叙述中得知的：巴恩斯中士为了保护军医，左手自肩膀以下被钢筋刺穿，身负重伤，生命垂危。而罗杰斯，在等待救援到来与巴恩斯中士失血而亡的结局之前，凭借对病毒的了解，打开了掉落在手边的样本箱，给巴恩斯中士注射了病毒。

 

绝境病毒在研制之初，向所有人展示了一个奇迹般的未来：断肢可以再生，伤口可以自愈，体能大幅增强。人类终于向塑造自身的上帝迈进了一步。然而研究更加深入，却发现这种爆炸式的分裂增殖会导致灾难性的的后果。用以控制副作用的辅助药剂立即跟进，一种新的剂型在动物实验中引发意外——这是绝境病毒在由良药成为武器的路上初试啼声。  
而罗杰斯不计后果地给自己的朋友注射了绝境病毒。  
后援花了两天时间才将所有人和尸体从废墟中挖出来。史蒂文•罗杰斯立即遭到逮捕，詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士被严密控制起来，首先透析，在几乎将全身血液换过三遍之后，绝境病毒的修复功能才有所减退，也使得左臂没能完全复原。巴恩斯中士随即陷入躁狂，近乎自虐地用拳头或者脑袋撞向四壁，不管伤得多重，只需要半天时间就能愈合，紧接着暴力行为再次升级。如此发作了两个星期，警卫与医生都近乎崩溃，于是开始向饮食中添加大剂量的镇定剂。药物起了一些效果，巴恩斯中士恢复了理智，中间甚至主动向尼克•弗瑞要求见罗杰斯一面，弗瑞准许了。罗杰斯明显消瘦了不少，在见到巴恩斯中士的瞬间忽然落泪，但巴恩斯中士却只是拍着隔离窗，告诉罗杰斯“一切都好”。  
现在世界上唯一一份绝境病毒的样本，只存在于詹姆斯•巴恩斯的身体之中了。伊拉克境内没有实验室可以提取样本，仅有的一个已经被炸毁。研究员给巴恩斯中士注射了足够让他昏睡一周的剂量，祈祷飞回本土的时间里他不会醒来。罗杰斯仍被关押。尼克•弗瑞暂时想不出如何处置他。意外还是发生了，在大西洋上空，运送巴恩斯中士的战斗机失联，另外两架僚机坠毁，自此，绝境病毒计划档案封锁。而后来史蒂夫•罗杰斯出于心灵的自我保护选择遗忘这段记忆，以及詹姆斯•巴恩斯如何落入九头蛇之手成为冬日战士，就是另一段故事了。  
至于尼克•弗瑞，他不得不承认，他与他的队伍并非凯旋而归。


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

街头交火结束之后，神盾特工玛利亚•希尔前来接应，黑寡妇受了伤，幸而及时在郊区的一处隐蔽所得到救治。尼克•弗瑞显然悉心经营着此处，给巴基和史蒂夫准备的房间里从热水到通风一应俱全，离舒适尚有点距离，但作为逃亡路上的藏身之所可称豪华。古怪的事情是史蒂夫显然有意在回避巴基，以至于巴基开始思考是否是因为他们的关系发生质变那一晚令史蒂夫需要时间适应。他不介意。他可以花上很长、很长的时间去慢慢等待，比任何一次他潜伏在隐蔽处等待目标进入瞄准镜的时间还要长得多，尽管他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着对另一个人的渴求。  
有时巴基会感觉到史蒂夫正盯着自己看。杀手在这方面的直觉总是很灵，但当他回头，史蒂夫却总是转身去干些别的事，比如倒垃圾，或者玩杂志上的拼字游戏。他不想揭穿史蒂夫拙劣的伪装，但他也不喜欢看史蒂夫脸上困惑而无助的表情。为此他特意跑去看望娜塔莎，整座建筑物里除开史蒂夫外唯一与他还算认识的人。娜塔莎躺在病床上，毫不客气地对他冷嘲热讽一通，最终扔给他一句话：你只能陪着他，必要的时候辅助一些身体接触，这样可以让人感觉到有所依靠。  
巴基失落地回到起居室，史蒂夫坐在床边，拿着本子涂涂画画。  
“娜塔莎的情况还好吗？”  
史蒂夫忽然问道。巴基扭了扭脖子，把一瓶拧开的矿泉水递给史蒂夫。  
“我还以为你不打算和我说话了。”  
史蒂夫垂下头。这些天与史蒂夫的相处让巴基明白了一点，史蒂夫不会说谎，在他想要隐瞒什么时他只会选择闭口不谈。巴基有些恼火，却总找不到恰当的机会开口。也许是时候谈谈了。  
“她失血过多，现在正在静养。问题不大。就是以后连露肩晚礼服都穿不了了。为这她把我臭骂了一顿，觉得是我惹来的麻烦。”  
史蒂夫点头。巴基索性在他身边坐下。  
“你怎么看？”  
“该受责罚的人不是你。”  
“尼克•弗瑞？或者九头蛇？”  
史蒂夫仅仅是摇头。  
“神盾内部出了叛徒。弗瑞有应急备案，他手上准备了改写航天母舰目标的刀锋芯片，但他却还是想以潜入作战的方式解决这次危机。要我看他现在是投鼠忌器。”  
“神盾从一开始就不该成立。”  
“神盾至少为保护美国做了些事。就我从事暗杀的经历来看。”巴基轻笑一声，现在他在提到冬日战士的身份时没有多少抵触了，许多情报甚至能帮上大忙。尼克•弗瑞以及其他人的态度都还算友善，对于投诚的敌方工作人员，弗瑞是这样解释的，他们一贯的做法是宽大处理。他甚至开始盘算加入神盾了，但没有和史蒂夫提起过。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫攥紧手指，低头看着被捏得发白的指关节，“假如一个公民的生命安全受到了威胁，但如果前去救助，会严重损害国家的利益——你可以想象成会引发一场战争或者更糟的灾难——你觉得这个人，当救不当救？”  
一个悖论。在他最初的概念里，唯一的价值就是完成任务。史蒂夫唤醒了他的一部分人性，但巴基，或者说冬日战士，到现在仍然不能被称为一个完全的人——一个公民。他并不完全是史蒂夫的老朋友，詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士。巴恩斯中士能够为报效祖国走上战场，但他只能为活命而战。现在或许可以多一个理由，为了史蒂夫。可是他没法分辨出这个问题里最核心的要素：国家与个人。他只能做出这样的回答：  
“如果那个人是你，我绝对不可能袖手旁观。任何理由都不行。如果是其他人，我不知道。我不知道我会怎么办。”  
这话让史蒂夫显得更加痛苦。巴基慌张地抬起手，又不敢拥抱史蒂夫。一些奇怪的隔膜存在于这对新近结识的老友之间，让他只能伸出手指轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的手腕。灵感忽然击中了他。  
“是不是和我有关？是不是和詹姆斯•巴恩斯有关？”他从未如此急迫而胆怯，他想撬开史蒂夫的嘴，不论用任何方法，却又害怕答案本身对史蒂夫就是一种伤害。他塌下肩膀，像卸了弹夹的枪，“我不是要逼问你。如果你不想谈，我可以不再过问。”  
“你有权知道真相。”  
“如果会让你难过，我宁可不知道。”  
史蒂夫把脸放在他的肩膀上。他看了一眼起居室的门，好好地反锁着。他知道某处神盾的特工一定监视着他们，但他觉得，既然史蒂夫不介意，那他也没必要过问。他轻轻拍着史蒂夫的背，在史蒂夫耳后的柔软金发上印下一个吻，像是安抚一只受惊的鹿。史蒂夫抬起头寻找着他的嘴唇，他们轻柔地接吻，巴基脑子里飘过娜塔莎说过的话：必要的时候辅助一些身体接触。现在是必要的时候吗？史蒂夫在他的唇齿间叹息，让他觉得难过却安全。史蒂夫仍然信任着自己。  
他试着探出舌头，史蒂夫没有拒绝。很好。得到满足的酥麻感渗出皮肤，让他冒出来一丁点儿罪恶感。他本该全身心地陪伴史蒂夫的。史蒂夫躺到床上，肌肉伸展开来，温暖又坚实。他小心地触碰着史蒂夫身上每一处皮肤，忽然间意识到史蒂夫过去在战场上甚至没有受过会留下疤痕的伤。这是一个始终被关怀守护着的人。他痛苦地意识到这一点，并记起自己曾经险些掐死史蒂夫——那一刻他真的想要杀掉他。  
史蒂夫忽然捧住他的脸。  
“巴基？”  
他轻轻蹭着史蒂夫的手掌，作为对这个名字的回应。现在他有机会偿还这个人了。他俯下身用口腔容纳史蒂夫半软的下身，听到史蒂夫因他的取悦而低声喘息。史蒂夫很快缴了械，忧虑造成的紧绷被情欲之后的惫懒冲淡。他们交换了一个吻。史蒂夫用手指轻轻扒拉着他左肩上金属与皮肉交界的地方，声音柔和沙哑。  
“它现在会痛吗？”  
巴基摇摇头，把史蒂夫按进床单里，像只欲求不满的狼犬一样将史蒂夫又亲又舔地蹭了个遍。史蒂夫起初还想推开他，到最后终于忍不住咯咯笑起来，抓住巴基的胳膊，用相当敏捷的格斗技巧把巴基掀翻，有些用力地咬了一下巴基的喉咙，让巴基差点凭本能出手打伤史蒂夫。  
“我真没想到你还挺擅长打架的。”  
“部队的训练。身体记忆比思维来得长久。”  
巴基也笑起来，亲了亲史蒂夫的鼻梁和眼睛：“让我永远都不要再忘记你，好吗？”  
史蒂夫用一个深吻回答了他的请求。这次他们花了很长的时间在彼此磨蹭上，身体接触能增强人的安全感。史蒂夫几乎是急切地让巴基进入自己，他准备得太久了，身体早已急不可耐。看着史蒂夫在自己身下失控让巴基几乎爆炸。他从未见过这样坚强却脆弱的造物，以赎罪般的神情承受着所有的疼痛与快感，拉伸的脖颈让他想起折翼的鸟儿。他到底是如何才会忘掉史蒂夫？散发着阳光与奶油的清甜香味，却和太阳东升西落一样是颠扑不破的真理。这是他在这世上能得到的最好的东西。他愿意为此付出一切。  
事后他们躲在同一床被子下，继续着亲吻的游戏。史蒂夫忽然阻止了巴基的亲昵，有些严肃地说：“我必须得告诉你。”  
巴基关心的重点并不相同：“你确定你准备好了吗？”  
“我想我大概永远都没法准备好……”史蒂夫再次把脸埋进他的胸口，然后抬起头说，“但我觉得我应该说出来。”

 

然后巴基花了很长时间，听史蒂夫讲述完关于战争、秘密任务以及生物武器的故事，最终以史蒂夫被遣返回国作为结束。他安静地听完最后一个词，右手与史蒂夫十指相扣，一语不发。  
“你会恨我吗？因为我才让你陷入这般境地？”  
巴基冷下脸：“到现在我们大概算扯平了。”但很快他控制不住又去亲吻史蒂夫皱起的眉毛与紧抿的嘴唇，“我怎么可能会恨你？你救了我的性命。而且你已经不是第一次这样干了。”  
“我想我大概只是自责，想要从谁那里得到谅解罢了。”  
“我知道你永远都不愿意伤害任何人。任何无辜的人。”  
“我砸晕了娜塔莎。”  
“她大概也不会真的计较。”巴基无奈地抱住史蒂夫的背，“她很喜欢你。因此我们可以原谅你所做的事情。这就是信任。还是你教会我的东西。”  
“我真是个狡猾又可悲的家伙。”  
巴基笑起来：“看在我的份上，别告诉我我现在抱着的家伙是这样一个混蛋。我可没那么傻。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，只是伸出手环过他的肩膀。他嗅着史蒂夫皮肤上的味道，让他想起短暂明媚的夏日。史蒂夫的呼吸逐渐变得和缓而深沉，沉睡的面庞像一个二十出头的年轻人，全世界的美好都被塞进这具躯壳里，由精致的灵魂塑造出完美的形象。  
巴基想，如果现在史蒂夫叫他一个人单枪匹马去对付整个九头蛇，他也是愿意的。至少在这一刻，他可以无所不能，只要是为了史蒂夫。  
只要是为了史蒂夫。


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

史蒂夫并不喜欢被当成一个只能在后方等待的普通军属。他曾经是一个士兵，也是一名军医，但现在的情形和战争不同，后者是效果未知，代价高昂的长期化疗，前者是目的明确，苛求精准的微创手术。尼克•弗瑞能够下地活动之后，巴基也被召去参加作战会议。他并未过问，对弗瑞这种人来说，轻易容许一个失忆的敌方杀手参与自己的计划核心，足以见得弗瑞如今陷入何种捉襟见肘的境地。  
巴基从会议室出来之后精神很好，史蒂夫走上前碰了碰巴基的手臂。  
“你一直在这儿等着？”巴基有些惊讶。  
“病人都不在病房里。”他抬起眉毛笑了笑，“打算泄露一点机密给我吗？”  
巴基摇着头，无奈地和史蒂夫并肩走出安全所。安全所位于一个干涸的水库底部，他们在废弃的堤坝上漫步，周遭是湿润的灰黑色的山野，阴沉的雨云积在天边，缓缓向着海岸进发。  
“安全所里的人都可以信任，这是弗瑞的原话。”巴基耸耸肩，“他下决心舍弃神盾的旧建制了。制服幕后黑手的任务由他本人亲自完成，玛利亚•希尔会带队占领控制室，黑寡妇和我负责将修改目标的刀锋芯片安装到空中航母上。”  
“他对你委以重任。”史蒂夫靠在围栏上，看着巴基说，“但也不完全相信你。”  
“我倒真有点担心黑寡妇会公报私仇。”  
“娜塔莎不会这样干。她很清楚什么事更重要。”  
“我该因此感到自豪吗？”  
史蒂夫笑起来：“你已经开始因为这事自我感觉良好了。你该照照镜子，看看现在自己的傻样。”  
巴基揉了揉下巴，有些迟疑：“我真的……很傻？”  
“我很高兴看到你不再是我当初见到你的样子了。”史蒂夫伸手抚摸着巴基的脸，换来一次轻柔的两唇相交，“那时候你流着血，暴躁不安，随时会弄伤别人或者自己。我真不知道你是怎样挺过来的。”  
“但我挺过来了。”巴基吻了吻史蒂夫的掌心，抬起左手，犹豫了一会儿，用冰冷的金属手指碰了碰史蒂夫的脸颊，从颧骨一路滑到下颌，最后落在温热的，尚在搏动的颈动脉上，“我再也不会伤害你了，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫抱紧了巴基。这些天来他一直心有不安，面对巴基时却始终无法出口。他实在没有勇气教巴基再去怀疑其他人了。不管是他过去认识的詹姆斯•巴恩斯，还是现在这个拥抱他时像在拥抱一个随时会碎掉的古董花瓶似的巴基，都比他还要单纯得多。正是单纯让巴基经历了所有的不幸却依然能回到他的身边，他无法用顾虑让刚刚拼凑起自我的巴基再次被怀疑撕碎。  
“你要保护好自己，巴基。”史蒂夫拍着巴基的背，“我再也不想看见你被打得半死却无人帮助。”  
“你还不如去命令九头蛇的子弹全部改道射偏呢。”  
“我会试试。”  
“天哪！”巴基故作惊讶地叫了一声，“我得叫人把你绑紧了，免得你真跑到战场中央送死。”  
“我不需要谁来保护我，巴基。”他语气柔和，“我的确希望这世上再也不会有善良的人受到伤害，但你我都清楚这不过是痴人说梦。好意有可能被曲解，正义也可能衍生出暴力，洞察计划起初不也是想要阻止恐怖行动吗？”  
“我们现在正打算修正这一切。”  
史蒂夫只能轻轻吻着巴基的脸颊：  
“我相信你会做对。”

 

史蒂夫不相信弗瑞。他厌恶以谎言为面貌而行使的所谓正义，你没法同这样的人谈及底线，只能与之划清界限。行动前一晚巴基和他经历了几番激烈的性事，他都开始担心会不会有人拍着门斥责他们俩打搅其他人的睡眠，最终不过是杞人忧天。过去几周里巴基经常无意或者有意在他脖子上留下情事的痕迹，但除了时而咒骂冬日战士不知轻重的娜塔莎之外并没有更多人表示关心。他不是这个地方唯一的怪胎。每个人都专注于自己必须完成的任务，谁都没有更多的精力去关注一个意外卷入整件阴谋的普通人跟谁谈恋爱，这样看来娜塔莎的恶言相向反而是另一种关怀的表达，他从未辩驳，也不曾反感。  
巴基睡得很沉，一截肩膀露在空气里，骇人的巨大伤疤微微绷紧，随着呼吸的起伏而牵动着皮肤，整个后背毫无防备地留给史蒂夫。他真的能够承受失去巴基的痛苦吗？如果那时他知道巴基将会经历的一切，他还会选择为了保住巴基的性命而使用病毒吗？  
“史蒂夫。”  
巴基忽然翻了个身，眼神清明，毫无睡意。  
“我有点儿担心。一点点。”  
“我能感觉到。”巴基牵起他的手，放到自己的胸口上。他碰到斑驳起伏的疤痕，其中有些是他亲手缝合的伤口，他不用看就知道自己缝了多少针。他知道自己的表情一定柔和了不少，因为巴基说话了。  
“我不想让你受伤，但我也知道自己不可能阻止你去做你决定的事情。”  
“我也一样，巴基。”  
“你知道吗，史蒂夫？”巴基伸手撩起他额前的碎发，“你上过战场，经历了那么多，身上却连一处伤疤都没有。我忽然意识到你一定一直都被人守护着，我希望那个人是我。”  
“你的确一直都是保护我的那个人。”  
“我真的差一点儿就杀了你。你为什么不逃？”  
“因为那是你。你说过你会跟我在一块儿，直到尽头。”  
“上帝啊。”  
巴基吻了他。  
“我真害怕会失去你。又一次。”史蒂夫说，“我希望这些都不过是我的胡思乱想，但我总有种坏预感。尼克•弗瑞不是轻信的人，他的每一个计划背后总有更多个计划，对他来说士兵不过是达成目的的手段，他不会在乎谁的死活，包括他自己。要是他死了比他活着更有价值，他会毫不犹豫对自己的脑袋开一枪。”  
“他是条汉子。”  
“比起品行来说我更担心他的计划本身。”史蒂夫抓住巴基的肩膀，用力地印下一个吻，“答应我你会照顾好自己。”  
“我会的，史蒂夫。”巴基轻轻揉弄着他的头发，“你也是。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

安全理事会成员在三曲翼大厦齐聚一堂的那个上午，尼克•弗瑞的秘密部队已全员就位，随时准备出发。玛利亚•希尔在战斗机上等候突击队登机，意外发现飞机上的队员比预定的人数多了一人。她心里有数，舱门外的气流搅乱了她原本扎得整整齐齐的头发，黑寡妇和冬日战士已经出发，她不剩下多少时间解决麻烦。  
“史蒂文•罗杰斯。”她走到后排一名全副武装的队员面前，扯下对方的头盔和口罩。  
“到，长官！”  
她环起双臂：“你不是战斗人员。”  
“是的，长官。”  
士兵平静地答道。  
“我没有多少时间浪费。”她同样还以冷厉，“下飞机，罗杰斯。我没空一边完成任务一边替人照顾家属。”  
“你不需要照顾我。”士兵依然倔强，“只要把我当成一个士兵就好。”  
舱门徐徐合拢，现在说什么都已经来不及了。玛利亚•希尔尽量凶狠地瞪了一眼史蒂夫•罗杰斯，然后下达了一条命令：  
“给我到前舱去，罗杰斯。没有我的命令，你别想走出机舱。”  
“遵命，长官。”

 

冬日战士大概知道史蒂夫•罗杰斯在突击队里。玛利亚•希尔很明白这个倔脾气的护理员对冬日战士意味着什么，自然也清楚自己承担不了史蒂夫受伤或者死亡的责任。她习惯执行命令，效忠于尼克•弗瑞个人而非神盾或者其他组织，因此当她见到受伤的黑寡妇时很是吃惊。以她认识的那个黑寡妇来看，这个女人并不常因为意外弄得如此狼狈，同为女性让她们比其他人来得亲切，在安全所时她时常给黑寡妇带去一些新鲜的水果和甜食，引得女间谍嗤笑不已。  
“你该带点烈酒过来，有利于伤口消炎。”  
她没有接黑寡妇的话头，只是拿起蝴蝶刀削起苹果，平整的果皮落进垃圾篓里。  
“你的体检报告结果不怎么好。早几年前我提醒过你做血检之前不要喝酒，不然弗瑞也不会把你派去搞些复查三级对象的闲差。”  
“史蒂夫在神盾的档案里究竟是几级保密对象？”  
她抬起眼睛：“你又开始打探消息了，黑寡妇。”  
病床上的女人笑起来：“这是我活命的本事。要不是我多留了个心眼，兴许现在已经被朗姆洛的老板给除掉了。”  
“你对这事关心过头了。”  
她削下一小块苹果，送到黑寡妇嘴边。  
“很好吃，谢谢。”  
黑寡妇说这话时显得很诚恳，她觉得背上起了些鸡皮疙瘩。她习惯了女人冷嘲热讽半真半假的腔调，反而看不惯对方虚弱又无害的样子。黑寡妇忽然抓住她的手腕，逼得她只能俯身贴近寡妇的胸口，聆听对方的耳语。  
“希尔，我知道弗瑞一定在盘算什么，九头蛇要史蒂夫的命，他比你我想象中的要重要得多。”  
“弗瑞留下他只是为了保证冬日战士的稳定。”她试图以理服人。  
“我们是同行，希尔。干我们这行的总得有个底线。”  
也是弱点。希尔腹诽道。  
“我不知道你的信念究竟是什么……说老实话我从来就没有过什么信念。国家也好，正义也好，这些东西从来不过是上位者的空谈，教你傻乎乎被当成枪使。”黑寡妇依然握着她的手腕，看起来竟然有些像老友之间的谈心，“但我知道像史蒂夫那样的人不该被牺牲。他值得我这样做，你能理解吗？史蒂夫跟我说过他们的事，他为了一个被洗脑的杀手放弃了自己的生活，甚至抛弃了自己的信仰，因为那是他唯一的遗憾。我没有什么东西好失去了，所以我没法眼睁睁看着能够获得幸福也值得幸福的人被推进火坑，你明白吗？”  
她静静打量着黑寡妇的脸，就像她站在单向玻璃后第一次看见这张混合了斯拉夫血统的面容一般。她很早就起誓为美利坚而战，作为一个美国人她对至高的自由毫无疑虑，尼克•弗瑞则是这个理想最为坚实的盾与最为锋利的矛。过去三十年间她从未爱过谁，个人感情只是软弱的累赘，她只需要成为一把枪，一柄剑，坚定地向着目标刺去就行。如果说她曾经对娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫其人有过些许敬重，也在此刻彻底完全地破灭。  
“你知道吗？”  
她放下刀，抽出一张面巾纸擦了擦手。  
“我现在觉得当初对你的审查结果实在再正确不过。”

 

十五分钟之后他们强行降落在三曲翼大楼的停机坪上，占领控制室。突击队的其他成员被派去阻击前往会议室的敌人，以保证尼克•弗瑞顺利捉拿真凶。史蒂夫留在控制室里，一半是警卫一半也是被保护者。她戴上耳机，接入队伍通讯。  
“寡妇，你们现在情况如何？”  
耳机里传来女人短促的叫声：  
“稍等！”  
紧接着是一连串碰撞击打的声音，有人挨了电击，惨叫沿着无线电在整栋大厦中回荡，然后她听见重物落地的沉闷声响，黑寡妇在语音里发出一声叹息。  
“我欠你的，冬兵。”  
“我正在入侵航母的控制系统，但目标算法无法从外部修改，你们最好快点。”  
黑寡妇应了一声，投入更加激烈的战斗中。冬日战士从头到尾一语不发，但她大概能猜到杀手的行事方式：迅速，安静，致命。她忍不住抬头看了士兵一眼，史蒂夫握着枪，警觉地关注着控制室门前的动静，并没有多少关切。  
触控屏上忽然跳出几个大字，显示“航母已上线”，目标锁定到另外两艘航母上。  
“搞定一艘。”  
黑寡妇汇报战况，而希尔手头却陷入焦灼的攻坚中。有人发觉了她对系统的入侵，正在逐个关闭端口，将她逼进死角。  
“老板，我碰到一些难题。”她接进弗瑞的私密线路，祈祷自己没有打扰对方的计划，“有个厉害家伙守着控制系统。我没法绕过去。”  
弗瑞的回答很迅速，几乎让她感觉到这是个早已成型的计划：“那家伙没法离开航母，尽管让航母起飞，它们会在空中把彼此炸成碎片。”  
“但是行动人员——”  
“这是附带损失。”  
她的手指顿了一下，又有两处防火墙失守。  
“现在联系史塔克还来得及，他一定准备有后门。”  
“这是我们神盾的内部事务。叫寡妇动作快些。”  
希尔的耳机里只剩下空白的电流。


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

看着尼克•弗瑞在大厅中亲自修改数据，亚历山大•皮尔斯终于笑出声来。  
“你还是舍不得我们亲手建立的教会。弗瑞，你是我最骄傲的学生。你永远分得清什么更重要，这就是我让你接管神盾的原因。”  
“我很尊重巴恩斯中士。”神盾局长滑动手指，让一份档案消失在数据的洪流之中，“他属于很早就消失了的一个群体，如今我们大概只能在神话和电影里见到。这样的人也只适合活在神话里。我很遗憾你和我都终将失去一名优秀的战士，但至少我应许的结局会比你的要有价值得多。”  
“你管‘策划袭击美国安全情报部门的恐怖分子’叫有价值？”皮尔斯嗤笑一声，眼角的皱纹堆积起来，“你果然是个王牌间谍。叫一个在不同国家都有犯案前科的前苏联杀手背黑锅真是明智的想法，还能利用他背后的神秘组织树立一个假想敌，让洞察计划变得义正辞严，从而逃脱公众的追责。”  
“不是每个人都能理解为了保护他们的利益而采取的行动。”  
“这也正是我想要说的。”皮尔斯衰老的皮肤下似乎正在迸发一种全新的活力，让他看起来像一只逐渐亮起的白炽灯泡。弗瑞停下手上的工作，拔出手枪瞄准了皮尔斯。  
“把绝境病毒卖给伊拉克的人是我。你觉得我不会有所准备？”  
几枚子弹穿透了皮尔斯的身躯，但他的血肉却像熔炼的铁浆一样迅速复原。  
“战争是一剂良药，恐惧才会造就秩序。你一样明白这个道理。我只不过是将这种恐惧化为现实罢了。”  
皮尔斯的身体里仿佛由岩浆构成，轻易将束缚住他的手铐溶蚀断裂。看守想要阻止皮尔斯，却被烧穿了喉咙。弗瑞打空了弹夹，只能在皮尔斯步步逼近时一步步后退。他想：如果他把詹姆斯•巴恩斯留在身边就好了。但后悔大概是最不符合他本性的行为。他扔掉手枪，抓起手边的椅子挡住皮尔斯挥来的拳头，钢制的骨架在触及皮尔斯的皮肤时却如同黄油一样被切开。  
皮尔斯大笑起来，口中喷吐的词句如同烈焰一般燃烧。  
“不知感恩的子女，比毒蛇的利齿更为痛噬人心。*”  
“我从未从你那里继承过什么。”弗瑞辩解道，抓起一盆盆栽砸到皮尔斯脸上，让后者的行动稍微迟缓了一些。  
“弗瑞，当我们生下地来的时候，我们是因为来到了这个全是些傻瓜的广袤舞台上，所以禁不住放声大哭。*起初我以为你能理解我的所为，但你也不过是傻瓜之一。”  
“所以你以为你有权利决定所有人的生死？”  
“公意永远是愚钝的。你给他们饼和酒，他们就爱戴你；你用枪指着他们，他们就想要推翻你。他们不在乎饼和酒里是否有毒，也不在乎牧羊人的鞭子是为了保护羊群。”  
“我只是想要保护美国而已。”弗瑞气喘吁吁地躲到立柱背后，皮肤上还残留着皮尔斯挥拳时带过的高温。皮尔斯并不急着取他的性命，但他也想不出什么制服一个岩浆人的方法。从他刚被招募那时起他就很讨厌皮尔斯的说教，同期的学生经常抱怨这个糟老头的啰嗦，但他从不参与那些谈话。现在他终于明白了。他反感的是皮尔斯言行中透露出的上位者的优越感，而他们所接受的训练并不是如何成为一个掌权人，他们不该逾越那个界限——从一个守护者成为一个独裁者。  
幸好他现在能为挽回自己的一时失足做些什么。他相信即便自己不在，他的员工们也能漂亮地完成任务。但他并没有打算现在就死掉。老天在上，他可比皮尔斯年轻整整一辈。  
“弗瑞！”皮尔斯大声呼唤着他的名字，他翻了个白眼。  
“贪生怕死是人之常情。我们宁愿每小时都忍受着死亡的惨痛，也不肯一下子结束自己的生命。*”皮尔斯依然激情澎湃地发表着自己的演讲，“有点胆气！像个男人！我教你的东西都去哪儿了？！”  
“去你娘的，皮尔斯！”  
他终于把这句憋了几十年的脏话骂出口，抓起粉末灭火器扔向皮尔斯。皮尔斯轻松地用手接住了灭火器，正想再嘲讽弗瑞两句，灭火器却因为他手心的高温爆炸，雪白的粉末四处飞散，彻底阻断了皮尔斯的视线。  
“尼克•弗瑞——！”  
他爬起身，感觉到骨折的左手似乎又错位了。这种程度的疼痛他还能忍受。他冲向出口，按下电梯按钮。他并没有等待太久，电梯门徐徐打开，他的员工扛着一挺榴弹发射器走出电梯厢，一头红发在爆炸的气浪中招摇。  
“回头你一定得记着给我涨工资，老板。”  
黑寡妇对他露出一个微笑，朝着粉尘中隐约出现的人影开炮。皮尔斯接住了炮弹，火药燃烧的能量被他所吸收，皮肤下的光芒更加耀眼。  
“这样没用。”弗瑞扶着墙壁慢慢站起，“病毒改造了他的身体，所有能够伤害到他的攻击都会为他的细胞提供能量。”  
黑寡妇弯起嘴唇，胸有成竹地说：“那我们就让他吸收足够多的能量。”  
弗瑞立即明白了黑寡妇的打算。他留下寡妇与皮尔斯缠斗，从全息投影仪下方扯出两根电线。为了让寡妇蛰电到皮尔斯，黑寡妇两手都被烫伤了，却依旧没有放松。他拽着电线，用尽全部的体力扑倒皮尔斯，然后将电线短接到皮尔斯的脑袋上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
皮尔斯痛苦地尖叫着，试图将背上的人从身上甩下去。这具身体由炽红转变成明黄，最后变得像白昼一样亮得刺眼。  
“老板，快离开那儿！”  
他听到黑寡妇的叫声，立即松开手找到掩体蹲下。爆炸声震耳欲聋，几片烧焦的人体组织落到他面前，宣告着一个恶人被消灭。他抖了抖外套上的灰尘，呼唤着自己的员工：  
“罗曼诺夫！”  
“皮尔斯死了。”黑寡妇甩了甩头发，尘土扑簌簌地落到肩上。  
“你的任务呢？”  
“我们在底下遇到了一支疯狂的自杀小队，就像皮尔斯一样自爆了。我安装好了两艘母舰的芯片，冬日战士说他会负责第三艘，让我看看你是不是也碰上了麻烦，因为谁都没法接进你的通讯。”  
尼克•弗瑞咒骂了一句。他回头看了一眼地上曾经是亚历山大•皮尔斯的一片爆炸的痕迹，然后对黑寡妇下达命令：“在确认冬日战士安全撤退之前，叫希尔不要启动自毁程序。不论如何，一定要让詹姆斯•巴恩斯活下来。”

 

*均引自莎翁《李尔王》。


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

冬日战士曾经遭遇过很多让人绝望的境地，现在的场面大概能算其中之一。他拧断了又一个感染者的脖子，左手指尖的金属已经发红变形。抵达舰桥的短短几十米路程变得遥不可及。汗水沿着眉骨淌下，他听见自己喘息的声音。  
“冬日战士，任务汇报。”  
一个沉静而冷淡的女声。玛利亚•希尔。他眯起眼睛，拔出匕首，从枕骨后方刺穿了敌人的延髓，再一脚踢开，撞偏了又几个人前进的方向。感染者抽搐着倒在地上，体内的光逐渐黯淡。  
“还有大约二十人左右。正在清除障碍。”  
“黑寡妇已经制服皮尔斯。”  
“收到。”  
他咬住牙齿，接下背后的重击，然后回身割断了那只差点让他脊椎错位的手。没完没了。他感觉呼吸时从肺部带出铁锈的味道，周身是燃烧蛋白质的焦臭，封闭空间里逐渐被烟雾充盈。  
女声忽然再次在他耳边响起，这回是一个新的命令。：  
“局长命令，马上撤退。”  
他花了几秒调整好呼吸，才能没有停顿地回话：“我现在没法回头。任务还没完成。”  
“另外两艘空中母舰会将这一艘击沉。”  
“代价太大，只要有一颗母舰启动，都有可能造成数十万人伤亡。”  
希尔在通话另一头沉默了一会儿，他差点以为通讯断线，然而攻势却并没有因为谈话而减缓。他希望自己的声音听起来不要显得太捉襟见肘，毕竟这是个公开频道。希尔那方的通讯窸窣了一会儿，然后女特工的声音告诉他：  
“史蒂夫很安全。”  
“谢谢。”  
他由衷地对希尔说。他知道自己没法阻止史蒂夫参与进来，史蒂夫从来就学不会袖手旁观，但他只能相信史蒂夫会保护好自己。真是让人头疼。他又打倒了三个感染者，却不过前进了两米的距离。  
枪声突然在身后响起。他立即抓过一个感染者的身体挡在身前，一颗子弹却还是穿透了他的右臂，鲜血缓缓从肌肉间渗出，尚不足以影响行动。回去得麻烦史蒂夫了。他脑子里飘过这个念头，在枪声停歇的空挡间翻身前冲，将枪手扑倒在地，举起匕首，准备让这个家伙脑袋开花。  
然而他却没能下手。  
他微微喘着气，不知道是身体的哪部分阻止了手臂的行动。在他身下是一个亚裔男子，个子矮小，面孔普通，他没有道理停手。感染者忽然爆发出一声呼喊，身体里的光芒变得更加明亮，他手中的匕首立即穿透对方口腔上方的软腭刺进大脑。  
有什么不对劲。  
他环顾四周，朝他奔涌而来的一群感染者年龄各异，性别不同，却无一例外挂着军牌，身着制服。他后退了半步，一些片段与眼前的景象重叠。蓝天。沙漠。燃烧。尖锐的刺痛呼唤着他。  
“冬日战士！”  
希尔的叫声将他从幻觉里拉了出来：“增援已经出发！坚持住！”  
不对。不对。不对。  
他忽然咆哮起来，抓住离他最近的那个感染者的喉咙，生生用双手将对方的头颅扯了下来。岩浆一般的血柱从断面喷出，烫伤了他的右手。他揪住头颅的红发，将那双逐渐失神的眼睛举到眼前，忽然意识到自己正在流泪。  
他正在哭泣。他的喉咙里发出动物一样的哀鸣，却不曾停下杀戮的动作。他撕碎的血肉铺垫着通往地狱的路。每前进一步都不过让他在末日的熔岩中陷得更深。他只是一个毁灭者。他救不了任何人。他只能伤害。  
他跪倒在最后一个仍然站立的黑人面前，声嘶力竭地痛哭，为他自己都不曾想起的事物哀悼。  
“冬日战士！任务汇报！”  
希尔仍然在大叫。他的眼前被泪水和灼热的鲜血模糊，伸出沾满血肉与罪孽的双手祈求宽恕。哦不不不。一个声音哽咽着。他听不见其他动静。那个与他面貌相仿却更年轻也更温柔的士兵跪在地上，眼角淌下的是红色的血。  
我很抱歉。我很抱歉。  
他流着泪，用金属义肢抓住黑人的头，狠狠砸向地面。一下。两下。三下。四下。无数下。血肉模糊。他跪在血海尸山间痛哭，替那个被拘禁在他的心灵深处的士兵痛哭。  
他正在杀害詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士的战友。


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

他们曾经有过好时光。  
对史蒂夫来说，那些他能够亲手触碰到巴基的日子，就是他所能想到的最好的时候。不管是课后的漫步，还是战争间隙的痛饮，或者是每一次亲吻，拥抱，爱抚，缠绵。  
他总在失去，但也总能失而复得，甚至得到更多。他自诩幸运，尽管他自己明白生活并不公平，好人不一定有好报，而报应也不常降临作恶之人的头上。随着年龄的增长他被磨去了太多棱角，然而困惑却始终不曾得到解答，唯一的真理，就是世间并没有绝对正确或错误的选择。他始终没法理解为多数而牺牲少数，或是两害相权取其轻的做法。他是个医者，他不衡量谁的生命更为宝贵，他只拯救自己能拯救的。  
回顾一生，他最大的成就，或者说罪孽，大概就是在那场爆炸袭击中救下了詹姆斯•巴恩斯。他不常后悔，只感激上帝最终还是将巴基还给了他。跟随尼克•弗瑞的部队出击并没有花去他多少时间考虑。他习惯于承担巴基后援的任务，更无法在所有人都在奋战时退居安全的后方。玛利亚•希尔负责全员间的沟通与部署，短暂的抬头让他与希尔的眼神有了一瞬间的交汇，从希尔的眼睛里他读到一切正常。他点点头，希尔对着话筒说道，史蒂夫很安全。  
谢谢。  
他无声地对希尔比出口型，希尔冲他摆摆手。巴基当然不会撤退。他们之间最大的相似之处就是都不懂得逃跑。  
希尔的脸色突然变得极度苍白。  
“冬日战士！”  
他突然感觉到心脏重重坠落。希尔大叫着指挥增援，但他已经听不清周遭的声音。  
巴基。  
他踉跄半步，被一大堆凌乱的记忆碎片扎痛了神经。  
巴基？！  
枪声仿佛从极其遥远的地方传来。他半跪着躲到掩体后方，希尔滑动靠椅，开枪还击。疼痛仍然萦绕在头顶。冲锋枪的弹雨倾泻而下，希尔蹲到操作台下方，不时开枪阻止敌人进攻，另一只手里抓着耳机，扯着喉咙叫道：  
“冬日战士！任务汇报！”  
史蒂夫回过神来，加入反击。突袭者并不多，两轮攒射之后他们击倒了最后一个敌人，重新封锁主控室的入口。他回身查看，却发现希尔躺在控制台旁，身下是一摊缓慢洇开的鲜血。  
“坚持住！”  
他扔掉枪，检查希尔的脉搏和呼吸，然后撕掉希尔的制服袖子，压住伤口。希尔的体温下降很快，瞳孔微微扩散，血液很快浸透了一小块布料，染红他的掌心。  
“罗杰斯……”  
希尔抓住他的手，努力张开嘴，发出的声音却细不可闻：  
“……启动按钮。”  
“士兵受伤！”  
他对着领口的麦克风怒吼，叫其他人立即将希尔送到可以进行急救的地方。他冲到控制台前，被一大片五颜六色的代码弄得眼花缭乱，然后他看见了希尔使用的监听耳机，便立即套到头上，对另一端的人问道：  
“巴基？你还在吗？”  
他没来得及等到回应。在窗外，波托马克河的河面骤然裂开一道缝隙，如同摩西分海一般露出水面下的钢铁构件。航母推进器的轰鸣声让整个主控室都嗡嗡作响，他看着三架即将夺去无数人性命的空中航母逐渐升起，掠过他所在的楼层。位于航母正下方的半球形船舱经过窗前，他一眼就看见了半跪在舰桥上的巴基，浑身是血迹与灰烬，仿佛雕像般一动不动。  
“巴基！”  
史蒂夫大叫一声，拔枪射击。他的枪法不怎样，一连串子弹击碎神盾的单向防弹玻璃，打在航母的弧形外壳上，连划痕都没能留下。很快，航母便离开了窗口，他盯着破碎的玻璃看了几秒，立即重新抓起耳机。  
“巴基？回答我，巴基！”  
然而回应他的只有沉重的呼吸声。

 

“巴恩斯中士。”  
他听见令人牙酸的电锯声。人影攒动。什么冰冷的东西涌进血管。  
“改造已经开始。”  
这不对。他理应在其他的地方。沙漠。废墟。在阴影中静静燃烧的血肉。过于刺目的光明。  
“你将成为九头蛇的新拳头。”  
拳头。他的左手。不不不。他呻吟，然后惨叫，掐住谁的喉咙把生命从嘴里挤出来。钢针刺穿了他的皮肤。  
“给他洗脑。”  
不不不。他被抛进粘稠湿热的液体中，猩红色漫过头顶。他在坠落，跌进沉重而疼痛的谷底，黑暗从四面八方涌来，缠住他的手脚。他疯狂地挣扎，拍打着四壁，眼前一片漆黑。最后的氧气也被从肺泡里挤压出来，他吐出一串细碎的气泡，身体落到水底。  
不。不对。  
他并没有死去。  
他是巴基•巴恩斯，出生于布鲁克林，起初在107步兵团服役，之后调往战略科学预备队作战，战时他的队伍人称咆哮突击队，作为先锋前往最危险的地方。  
“回答我！巴基！”  
是的。史蒂夫。他认识这个声音。史蒂夫。他认识这个人一辈子了。  
仅仅是起身这个动作就几乎耗尽了他全部的力量。眼前的黑暗逐渐散去，最后的一丝阴翳也被火焰冲淡。他靠在舰桥的栏杆上，高空稀薄的气压带走了船舱里的烟雾，他的呼吸有些困难。  
该死的。他立即意识到最后一枚芯片尚未安装，空中航母就已经起飞了。然而另一件事让他更为愤怒。他走到被他生生拧断的头颅前，终于确认这些被他杀死的感染者中没有一张他熟悉的脸。  
“你对我干了什么？”  
巴基抬起头，朝着他自己也不清楚的某个方向大叫。  
“巴基！你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫在耳机里呼唤着他。他立即掐断了通讯。  
一个被电流扰乱的声音通过扩音器，在整艘航母间回响。  
“詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士。真没想到你竟然能够摆脱神经毒气的影响。我低估了病毒对你的改造作用。”  
“你是谁？”他举起枪，警惕地环视四周。  
“你的武器伤不了我。”这个声音带着古怪饶舌的口音，“尼克•弗瑞大概不记得当年那个被他驱逐出境的研究员了，但我还好好地在这儿。”  
“我听过你的声音。”  
“没错，我们是老相识，巴恩斯中士。真高兴你还记得我。”  
“阿尼姆•佐拉。”  
他吐出这个名字，像是从嘴里吐出一只恶心的鼻涕虫。  
“看看我将你塑造成了何等完美的模样，却被尼克•弗瑞这个老骗子给生生夺走。我真不该把计划交给皮尔斯完成。他只注重于手段的完美，却忽视了计划本身的实用价值。”  
“我是人，不是什么你们可以随意处置的东西。”他一脚踩碎了一段仍在蠕动的手臂，咬牙切齿，“别指望我说谢谢。”  
“不是每个人都能理解。”佐拉的声音带着些遗憾，“我很欣赏你们小小的挣扎。非常具有戏剧性。然而就算你们安装好所有的芯片，也不可能阻止导弹发射到世界各地。我早就将自己的意识上传到洞察计划的控制系统中，你们有一个很不错的程序员，至少牵制了我半个小时，但还是太年轻了一些。”  
“我们可以直接把航母炸沉。”  
“你也会死，巴恩斯中士。作为这场表演的落幕，倒是不错的结局。反正没有谁真的指望过你能活下来。”  
“咆哮突击队呢？杜根，盖布，吉姆，詹姆斯*呢？”每念出一个名字，他就觉得自己的胸口被钢丝勒紧了一圈，“他们在哪儿？”  
佐拉轻哼一声，说：“你很快就能见到他们了。”  
他忽然咆哮起来，一拳打碎了面前的控制台。  
“你改变不了任何事，巴恩斯中士。”  
“你给我闭嘴！”  
他扯断合金支架，捡起一把冲锋枪，朝着头顶打空了整个弹夹。佐拉令人厌烦的声音如同黏糊糊的爬虫一样钻进他的耳朵，他厉声吼叫，毁坏眼前能看见的一切东西，却还是没法阻止那些话语钻进他的脑子。  
“我只不过是拖延时间罢了。你的死亡将和你的生命一样，毫无价值。”  
“我要杀了你！！！”  
他将一截钢筋刺进电线，关掉了扩音器，终于让佐拉短暂地闭上嘴。然而很快，佐拉的声音又自另一个角落响起。  
“你最好准备了遗嘱。”  
“去你的。”  
巴基冷冷地说，重新打开通讯。史蒂夫惊慌却欣喜的呼唤流进耳朵。有一瞬间他想要扔掉武器，不顾一切地对史蒂夫说出他从未说出口的那句话，告诉史蒂夫他对他有多重要，安慰他，拥抱他，亲吻他，带着他逃离所有纷争与阴谋，修一个农场，在湖畔看着夕阳慢慢老去，一同葬在林间，化作枯骨。  
但他只是握住衣领上的麦克风，张开嘴，对史蒂夫说：  
“史蒂夫，引爆航母，马上。”

 

*咆哮突击队成员，分别是Timothy ‘Dum Dum’ Dugan，Gabe Jones，Jim Morita，James Montgomery Falsworth。


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

“你说什么，巴基？”  
史蒂夫不敢相信自己听见的话：“你还没有撤离！”  
“听着，史蒂夫，有一个人工智能……不管他是什么东西，才是空中航母的真正主控。刀锋芯片根本没有用。现在航母高度是多少？”  
“四百七十米。”  
“一旦达到预定高度，无数导弹就会飞往世界各地，高空缺氧同样会杀死我。”  
“弗瑞会派人救援。”  
“他从一开始就不会指望我活下来，如果你还记得他十四年前在伊拉克的作风的话。现在就算他想救冬日战士，也根本来不及部署人员，不过更有可能他会送给我一颗导弹让我死个痛快。”  
史蒂夫忽然被一种陌生而复杂的情绪呛住了。有几秒时间他似乎忘记了如何呼吸。  
“巴基？”  
“是的，我想起来了。所有事。”  
巴基的声音听起来温柔而熟悉。他说不出话来。在他周围，受伤的士兵正在呻吟，枪声此起彼伏，一片混乱。他本该是急救者中的一员，却因为想要知道巴基情况的私心站上了控制台。希尔失去了意识，被安置到一张桌上，尽管血已经止住，整张脸仍然苍白如纸。  
是他自己选择承担这份责任的。  
他低下头，控制台上有一个显眼的滑块和确认键。他知道自己应该做什么。  
“史蒂夫。”  
巴基的声音让他回过神来。  
“骗你去坐云霄飞车那次是我不对。”  
史蒂夫笑起来，抬起手背擦掉脸上的水渍。  
“你欠我的。”  
“我知道。对不起。”  
他将滑块拉到尽头，提示框显示发射序列已填充完毕。  
“你最好想想要怎么偿还我，巴基。”  
巴基也笑了起来：“我爱你，史蒂夫。”  
“混蛋。”  
他终于按下了确认按钮。这是他一手缔造的因果。他瘫坐进靠椅里，清醒地看见自己的灵魂是如何被活生生撕成两半，在华盛顿特区上空爆炸，燃烧，化作碎片，如同流星一般坠进河里。有人在叫喊着什么。他听不见。主控室的大门从内部打开，他跌跌撞撞走下操作台，撞到一个人身上。他被拉进一个柔软的怀抱里，硝烟的味道没能掩盖女人身上的体香。  
“任务结束了，史蒂夫。”  
是的。结束了。  
他发不出声音，只能在娜塔莎怀里点头，发抖。  
“你知道他被注射了绝境病毒，在这个高度落水，他有可能活下来。”  
他仍然只能点头。娜塔莎伸手拍拍他的脸，要他看着自己的眼睛。  
“史蒂夫，他还可能活着。”  
“……活着。”他终于能说话了。  
娜塔莎掏出一台小巧的智能终端，屏幕上显示着对一个红点的追踪定位信息。  
“你拿着这个。水下也能使用。蛙人已经出发了，装备可以找他们要。”  
他楞了三秒，抓过终端，拼尽今生所有的力气冲进电梯。耳机里娜塔莎正在提醒搜救队给他留一套装备，他始终没能停止发抖，电梯下降的速度实在太慢，他甚至在想要是能弄断缆绳，让他自由落体，以最快的速度到地面也行。但还是不够快。一个人溺水之后，首先会本能屏息，避免水进入呼吸道；但由于缺氧，溺水者会被迫进行深呼吸，大量水进入呼吸道和肺部，阻止气体交换，引发全身缺氧；淡水进入血循环，引起溶血，导致心室颤动，心脏停搏，肾功能衰竭。整个过程甚至不需要三分钟就能夺走溺水者的性命。  
太慢了。太慢了。时间一分一秒流逝。他冲出电梯，追赶着死神的步伐。从接近顶层的主控室到地面就花去了五分钟时间。巴基。巴基。巴基。他脑子里再也不剩下别的念头。娜塔莎指点着他应该走哪个路口，他就像一个只被设定了奔跑的程序的机器人一样，绝望地狂奔。他跑过一片狼藉的接待大厅，踩到一块碎片，重重摔倒在满地的碎玻璃渣上。他流血了。快起来。他撑着地面，疼痛游离在意识之外。快起来！他大叫一声，抬脚狂奔。快！快！快！他几乎撞碎旋转门，一步跳下七八级台阶，差点再次摔倒。快点！耳机里是搜救队的嘈杂。他们找到巴基了。没有呼吸。心跳停止。宣告死亡。还只有八分钟！他还活着！他跑过草坪，跑过河畔的卵石地，撞开几个搜救队员，跪倒在溺水者身边。巴基还活着。他捏住巴基的鼻子，尝试人工呼吸。巴基呛水了。他冲其他人大吼“IPPV*！”，将巴基翻过身，倒出呼吸道和胃里的水，然后开始胸外按压。有人上来插鼻导管了。没希望的。让他试试吧。起码可以安心一点。不。巴基不会死的。他不会容许一个患者因为他没尽力而死去。他是个医生。他不衡量谁。他只救人。  
他没有意识到自己已经泣不成声。

 

*IPPV：间歇正压通气给氧。


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

这就是一切的结局了。  
娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫抱紧手臂，在人群外注视着一切。三十三分钟。距离冬日战士落水已经过去了三十三分钟。搜救队员已经散去，只留下两个人监视着心电图和氧气瓶。史蒂夫仍然重复着胸外按压的动作。他已经没有什么眼泪可以流了。两条平直的线无声地下达判决。她早该料到的。为什么她还会如此痛苦，仿佛失去希望的人是她自己？  
“看看你做的好事，弗瑞。”  
她自言自语道。  
“看看你做的好事。”  
她不知道自己应该责怪谁。九头蛇？神盾局？亚历山大•皮尔斯？阿尼姆•佐拉？尼克•弗瑞？也许还包括她自己？史蒂夫亲手引爆了空中母舰，而她，出于可笑的仁慈和自我安慰的需求，将史蒂夫送到了巴基的尸体面前。  
一切爱的需求不过是移情。  
红房子很早就告诉她这条真理。她同情自己，怜悯自己，将她永远无法得到满足的对爱和安全感的需求寄托在两个善良到近乎愚钝的人身上，理所应当地迎来破灭。  
四十分钟。  
她应该残忍，虚伪，冷酷无情，她应该走上前，揍翻那个始终在做无用功的江湖郎中，就像她一直想干的那样，再大声说出巴基已经死了的事实。  
但她只能站在一旁，注视着史蒂夫重复单调的动作。  
心电图突然有了起伏。所有人都抬起头注视着屏幕。又一次起伏。  
“他有自主心跳了！”  
不知道是谁开始大叫。狂喜的情绪迅速感染了所有人，不论是否认识溺水者，大家都张开嘴，如同见证神迹的信徒。  
“快拿担架！”“通知局长……”“……送医……”  
人群再次忙碌起来。她挤到史蒂夫身边，发现他仍然在重复心肺复苏术的动作。  
“史蒂夫！”她大叫。史蒂夫并没有抬头。  
“现在病人随时有可能再次心脏停跳。”史蒂夫的声音听起来精疲力竭，“还不能放松。”  
“你可以休息一会儿。”她拿起一块蓝色的手术巾，擦掉史蒂夫额头上的汗水。  
史蒂夫只是摇摇头。心电图监测到的心跳越发稳定，娜塔莎甚至能看到巴基鼻翼的振动，插管上积了一层薄薄的水汽，随着呼吸的节奏隐现。  
“他回来了。”娜塔莎坐到史蒂夫身边，仿佛结束了另一场艰巨的战役。  
史蒂夫停下动作，俯身吻了吻巴基的额头。他已经没有更多的体力再支撑下去了。他感觉到睫毛的振动擦过自己的脸颊，巴基睁开眼睛，找到聚焦，凝视着他。  
“你欠我的。”  
史蒂夫努力对巴基露出一个笑脸。巴基抬起左手，用金属手指擦拭着他的眼眶，张开嘴，呼出一口气。  
史蒂夫忽然觉得心脏被一把钝刀划开了。他不知道巴基想说什么，但浓重的悲戚绑住了他的手脚。他从巴基的唇语读出几个名字。杜根。盖布。吉姆。詹姆斯。咆哮突击队。他以为自己无法再比失去巴基时更加悲伤了，但现在他甚至悲痛到无法流泪。  
他们两个是最后的幸存者。  
巴基挣扎着起身，抱紧了史蒂夫。是的。他还有巴基。至少上帝把巴基还给了他。他感觉到手臂里逐渐回暖的体温，斑驳起伏的伤疤，冰冷到让皮肤刺痛的金属义肢。巴基是真的。活生生的。在他的怀里。  
他们活下来了。


	20. Chapter 20

尾声

 

神盾的建制和洞察计划一同化为灰烬。听证会持续了两个月，黑寡妇娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫作为当事人亟关键证人，真实身份连同个人经历都彻底暴露在公众面前。她显得冷漠不敬，关键论点只有一个：在本次事件中，神盾的确保护了美国民众的安全和利益。尼克•弗瑞有更要紧的事，借助冬日战士的血清样本，他在某位不知名的科学家的帮助下研发了绝境病毒的追踪系统，致力于将九头蛇斩草除根。  
巴基躺了不到一周就可以出院了。弗瑞的邀请已经送来好几天，但不论是巴基还是史蒂夫都决定置之不理。他们还有很长的时间可以慢慢生活。他们挑了个阳光灿烂的日子，帮彼此整饬好一身黑色西装，带上鲜花，搭车前往阿灵顿公墓。  
“他们的名字不会被写在墓碑上。”  
史蒂夫在战争纪念碑前放下鲜花，轻声叹息。  
“我们就是他们的墓碑。”巴基抬起头，望向波托马克河对岸的华盛顿特区。不久前他在那里经历了一场鏖战，失去一切又找回一切。他背负着所有亡者的血，从往生之地回到人间，终于又能牵起身边人的手。  
“你什么时候出发？”  
巴基轻轻捏了捏史蒂夫的手指：“你难道不应该先责备我擅作决定？”  
“我知道你不可能放下。九头蛇还在活动，不彻底消灭他们，就没有谁能真正高枕无忧。”  
“我会照顾好自己的。”巴基先把史蒂夫的话说了出来，“保证下一次你再见到我不是在垃圾箱里。”  
史蒂夫无奈地笑起来：“我可不喜欢不听医嘱的病人。”  
巴基也放声大笑，然后在史蒂夫的唇上印下轻柔的吻。  
“我会一直陪着你，史蒂夫。”  
“直到尽头。”

 

Fin


	21. 番外

这天急诊室来了一位突发心肌梗塞的老奶奶，外加一个喉咙里呛了豌豆的孩子，还有一个打棒球时摔坏膝盖的小伙子，所有人都忙得脚不沾地，史蒂夫也没有例外。他端着用过的器械包往准备室走时，忽然被莎朗给叫住了。  
“史蒂夫，前台有人找你。”  
他把装着器械包的盘子交给另一位助手，摘掉手套。  
“谁来找我？”  
“他没说。”莎朗耸耸肩，“也没人敢问。我得赶紧去传染病房了。新型流感爆发。”  
“谢谢你。”史蒂夫点点头，“注意安全。”  
“我得照顾病人。”莎朗无奈地笑起来，“你最好快点。那家伙看起来很着急。”  
史蒂夫一边朝前台走，一边解开手术服的带子。手术服里全是蒸发的汗水，他团成一团扔进废物筐里，也顾不上换掉早就浸透了汗水，紧贴在身上的短袖T恤，随手抓了一件白大褂披上，走了几步，忍不住小跑起来。他知道来找他的人是谁。看到那个站在前台的身影，他招了招手，喊出对方的名字：  
“巴基！”  
巴基回过头，对史蒂夫露出微笑。他看起来很好。非常好。史蒂夫也忍不住笑起来。巴基穿了一身牛仔布，两手踹在口袋里，眉头和嘴角都舒展开来。史蒂夫走上前，伸手想给巴基一个拥抱，正打算说些关心的话，却被两只力度和触感都不相同的手捧住脸，拉进了一个深吻里。老实说他有点被吓到了。一开始他甚至忘记了要张嘴，但当巴基含住他的下唇，扬起浅蓝色的眼睛望着他时，他放松了肩膀，投入到这个吻里。有人吹了声口哨。他没介意。当然也没空介意。  
巴基亲了足足三分钟才把他放开，然后这位前杀手环顾四周，用一张杀气腾腾的脸吓跑了所有还在傻愣着的围观者，最后回到史蒂夫脸上，上下打量半天，眉毛越蹙越紧。  
“你看起来至少瘦了六磅。”  
“夏天到了，胃口不好。”  
“你需要休息。”  
“手术才做到一半。我是器械助手。”  
“叫别的人顶上。”  
史蒂夫也皱起眉毛：“实习生靠不住。他们会把持针钳当止血钳递给主刀医生。”  
巴基挑起眉毛，扯起一边的嘴角，一副不予采信的表情：“实习生要不见见血，就永远只能当个实习生。你不能剥夺他们学习的机会。”  
有个小伙子在准备室门后为巴基的话喝了声彩，又被史蒂夫一眼瞪得缩了回去。  
“史蒂夫。”巴基牵住他的手，这只手被新洁尔灭泡得又滑又涩，苍白发皱，“就算你不工作，这世界还是会一样运转。人们会照顾好他们自己。”  
史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，塌下肩膀。  
巴基再次拉下他的脖子，在他的脸颊上印下一个吻。  
“但现在我需要你。”

 

现在整个急救中心都知道史蒂夫有个男朋友了。他在同事善意的笑声里和巴基并肩走出大门，却始终觉得浑身别扭。两个月来他一直都在超负荷工作，上帝知道他的理由。忙起来能让他至少短暂地逃避思考。他一点也不想回忆起那天持续了四十分钟的心肺复苏术，更加不想认识到这个事实：巴基不在他身边。他不想显得那么狭隘和自私，但他实在控制不住去想，想他几乎永远失去巴基，想他在整件事情里有多无能为力。  
巴基碰了碰他的指尖，他立即触电似的将手缩了回去，回过神时，巴基已经在阳光下用关切的眼神看着他。  
“我很好。”他只能摆摆手，“我很好。”  
“你是不是不习惯我们的关系公开？”巴基轻抿起嘴唇，瞳孔因为刺目的日光微微收缩，“抱歉，我没想那么多……我很抱歉。我不会那么莽撞了。”  
“当然不是，天哪。”史蒂夫轻声叹息，他很想亲一亲巴基，但街上的人流冲散了他的勇气。  
“我只是有点不敢相信。相信你就在我身边，伸手就能碰到的地方。”  
“我也一样，史蒂夫。我都不知道自己怎么能忍受那么多年没有你的日子。”  
史蒂夫轻轻捏了捏巴基的掌心。粗糙的枪茧还有偏低的体温。他又想拥抱巴基了。但他只是指了指街角的冰激凌车。  
“我要一个奶油味的。”

 

巴基很快就买了两只冰激凌回来，一个奶油味，一个巧克力味。他们靠吃冰激凌打发掉了一段无话可聊的时间，史蒂夫是不知道如何开口，巴基大约是不敢开口。这倒是个奇景，想到他们认识了二十多年，一起上过学，打过仗，上过床，却因为经历得太多反而什么都不敢谈起，史蒂夫都要难过得笑起来。他实在太害怕了，大概巴基也一样。就像捧着一只一度被摔得粉碎，又重新用胶水黏回原样的贵重瓷器，谁都没有胆量轻举妄动，即便并没有什么东西打算摧毁它。  
“你打算去哪儿？”  
巴基终于忍不住问道。史蒂夫自己也没什么想法，这一天刚开始不久，十点钟的太阳斜斜照进街边咖啡店的雨棚下面，灌木的树叶闪闪发亮。年轻的情侣低声嬉笑，他们一不小心闯进了一处太过悠闲的安全地。他的指甲缝边缘刺痛得厉害。应该是汗水的缘故。  
“我还记得我欠你的。”巴基用肩膀撞了撞他，因为身高的缘故这动作有些别扭，“科尼岛的云霄飞车。”  
“我那次真是吐到站不稳。”  
巴基露出一个拘谨的微笑：“所以后来发现你不晕战斗机时我惊讶极了。”  
“你知道为什么婴儿长大了，摔倒之后就不会再哭了吗？”  
巴基摇摇头。史蒂夫温柔地看着他。  
“因为他知道自己不需要靠哭声来吸引大人把自己扶起来。”  
“是的。是的。”巴基挠了挠后脑勺长长了一点的乱发，还是挽住了史蒂夫的手，“去游乐园吧。这次你来拿主意。”

 

有点奇怪。起初是巴基先挽住史蒂夫的，后来变成了史蒂夫拽着巴基四处转悠。这里的旋转木马前年刚刚翻修过。之前有架跳楼机因为安全隐患被拆除了。因为曾经有孩子掉进水里，所以沿河的护栏比早年加高了不少。热狗每年都涨价。他经常在急救中心见到鬼屋里的工作人员。史蒂夫努力将自己生活的每一个细节都讲给巴基听，而巴基的反应往往只是“嗯”“哦”“是的，没错”“那的确很奇怪”。每讲一个笑话，史蒂夫就努力笑给巴基听，但是巴基却仍然只是点点头，语气关切地问他需不需要坐下来休息一会儿。  
“我不累。”史蒂夫谢绝了巴基的好意，他意识到自己听起来有些不耐烦，“我只是想到处走走。”  
“我可以陪着你，只要你愿意。”  
史蒂夫盯着巴基看了一会儿。老样子。詹姆斯•巴恩斯的老样子。尽管神情里有些冬日战士遗留下的警惕与不安，但现在他们又回到了起点，像一对相处一段时间，却发现对方并不完全如意的小情侣一样，答非所问，拿语言当做陷阱和武器。  
“我活在一个很小的世界里。”史蒂夫很想让自己别显得太介意，但他明白自己的确已经开始介意了，“我每天早起上班，给街区里的人看病，吃饭，睡觉，两点一线的生活。但你正在为了世界和平，国家安全到处奔波，甚至拼上性命。你是个特工，是个杀手，要去拯救世界；但我只是个普通的护理员，顶多能吓退几个街头混混。  
“我不怕跟你说：我一直都很担心。我们完全是两个世界的人了。”

 

巴基看起来温柔又悲伤。史蒂夫真不愿承认，但他确实为他刚说出口的话感到后悔了。夜色渐渐重了起来，霓虹灯一盏一盏亮起，天上的星星和地上的灯火遥相呼应。黑夜的面纱罩住了所有人，他很想碰一碰面前站着的巴基，又缺少一点原谅自己的勇气。  
“哦史蒂夫。”巴基轻轻地叹息着，“史蒂夫，你不知道你究竟是个什么样的人。”  
“对不起，我大概……只能想到这些。我不像弗瑞，总能分清楚什么更重要。”他恨不得把自己埋进地里，“我不是什么英雄。”  
夜风吹散了巴基的额发，他从口袋里抽出左手，举起手臂，掌心朝向史蒂夫。史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，伸出右手，和巴基的手掌重叠。史蒂夫的手不大，几乎能被金属手掌一把攥住，巴基看着他的脸，扬起嘴角。  
“这就是把我的世界拉回地上的东西。”  
史蒂夫弯下腰和巴基接吻。他听见自己的世界像细沙堆成的城堡一样坍塌，一只冰冷的，坚硬的手，把他从麻木的孤独里拽了出来。他怎么会忘掉这么重要的事？明明他们一直承受着相同的痛苦，好不容易才拼凑成一份完整的幸福。他担忧的同时巴基也在担忧。他悲伤的时候巴基也在悲伤。他为什么还没有意识到自己对巴基意味着什么？  
“你是风筝的线。”巴基在他的嘴唇边轻声说，“你是我的另一半命。”

 

摩天轮缓缓转动。巴基显然不太喜欢被关进一个即将上升到数十米高度的小匣子里，身上没有武器，手边也没有什么可以作战的工具。他焦躁地挪动着身子，不停地朝窗外看。  
“你欠我的。”史蒂夫得逞地环起手臂，“幸好这次你不会吐上一地。”  
“我得使劲想象自己正在胖揍一个九头蛇的士兵，才能够忍住不踹开门跳下去。”巴基一脸虚弱地说。  
“聊聊你的任务？”史蒂夫抬起脚，蹭了蹭巴基的小腿，“别说什么保密原则，否则我就要踢你屁股了。”  
“简直糟透了。”巴基连连摇头，“花在和娜塔莎吵架上的时间比真正执行任务的时间还要长一倍。就连我进门时先抬左脚还是右脚都被她教训了半天。”  
“想想看，毕竟你还是冬日战士。”  
“我可不是自愿要当什么冬日战士的。”巴基一脸嫌恶。  
“但你也没彻底舍弃这个称号。”  
“我只是想，”巴基低头看了看自己的双手，“就算能够以我不能够自主控制行为的理由为冬日战士辩护，我也不该去逃避自己造成的罪孽。我想救人，不是杀人。”  
“我也不是每一次都能成功地救人性命。”史蒂夫握住巴基的两只手，逐一吻过每一根手指，“我不是教你逃避，只是活着的比已经死去的更加重要。人活在当下。你只能救在你手边的那个人。”  
“即便是我。”  
巴基望进他的眼睛。他微笑起来。  
“即便是你。”

 

巴基几乎是逃出了摩天轮的客厢。史蒂夫跑了一路，好不容易在巴士站追上了他。巴基戴上了一顶棒球帽，帽檐压得低低的，看不清眼神。  
“你要去哪儿？”史蒂夫问他。  
巴基静静站了一会儿，说：  
“回家。”

 

在史蒂夫从垃圾箱里捡到巴基之前，史蒂夫的公寓并不能算一个家。这间屋子里没有多少生活的痕迹，史蒂夫更多只把它当成一个洗漱歇息的地方，但现在不同了。尽管巴基并没有在房子里住过多长时间，史蒂夫还是把漱口水杯，刮胡刀，毛巾，拖鞋都准备了两份。  
“我可能会经常出差。”巴基瘫在沙发里，身上穿着史蒂夫新买的浴袍，百无聊赖地换着电视频道，“弗瑞特别擅长压榨员工。”  
“只要你回纽约，都可以到这儿来。”史蒂夫擦着头发，在巴基身边坐下，“这儿是你的家。你自己说的。”  
“我们的家。”  
说完巴基翻身把史蒂夫压在身下，湿漉漉地把史蒂夫从脖子到额头亲了个遍，直到史蒂夫又好笑又困扰地把他推开。他眼神亮晶晶地盯着史蒂夫，顺便用胯骨蹭了蹭史蒂夫的小腹。  
“你想要干什么？”史蒂夫戳了戳巴基的胸口，“你说你想要干什么？”  
巴基耸起肩膀，狡猾又甜蜜地笑起来，嘴唇因为微笑拉成一条弧线。他从沙发靠垫背后摸出一个小东西，紧紧攥在手里，然后在史蒂夫眼前展开五指，露出两枚银色的戒指。  
“你愿意接受我的求婚吗，史蒂文•罗杰斯先生？”

 

他的世界在那一瞬间灰烬般幸福地坍塌。*

 

Fin


End file.
